Resident Evil Evolution
by M. M. Carballido
Summary: El virus asola ahora Nueva York, nuevos misterios sobre Umbrella, sobre el origen del virus t y cada ves mas horribles respuestas. Nuevos personejes junto a los ya conocidos que tanto queremos. Capitulos 4 y 5 añadidos! In English Coming very soon!
1. Prologo y El Terror Apenas Comienza

Resident Evil

Evolution

**Nota del escritor:** Antes que nada solo quiere decir que he escrito este fic sin afán de ofender, dañar o menoscabar a alguien y que solo lo escribí por el gusto de escribirlo y que no he recibido ni recibiré ganancia alguna por esto (a menos que capcom me contrate XD).

También quiero decir que tal vez no tenga cronología exacta con los juegos y libros de RE, puesto que solo he jugado y leído el RE Zero y RE1, por lo que le doy crédito a mi primo por ayudarme con la mayoría de la cronología e historia, además de pedir disculpas de antemano por las faltas de ortografía, etc; debido a que no soy un profesional, ni tengo corrector de estilo y a pesar de haberlo revisado numerosas veces siempre pude haber pasado por alto algún defecto, por favor póngame criticas constructivas únicamente o felicitaciones. Lean todos los capitulos, cada ves se pone mas emocionante, espero subir el proximo capitulo pronto. Espero que les guste…

Prologo

Michael Bridgeway, un chico guapo, alto de cabello un poco largo y negro, caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo del edifico de Umbrella en Nueva York, donde estaban las oficinas y los laboratorios, con su pistola Beretta completamente cargada y apuntando al techo. El miembro de los STARS de Nueva York estaba a unos metros de la habitación donde se guarecían los terroristas el que habían tomado el edificio y a unos cuantos de los empleados como rehenes y el los debía detener costase lo que costase.

El siempre trabajaba solo, sin ningún equipo como solían trabajar los miembros de los STARS, pero no los necesitaba, era de los mejores, no necesitaba ayuda para acabar con un par de terroristas locos y según el más de uno eran multitud.

Escuchaba su música con audífonos puestos y los cables dentro del chaleco de Kevlar que recorrían su espalda hasta llegar al bolsillo del trasero del pantalón donde tenía su reproductor. Era un muy raro habito el escuchar música en misiones que dependían de todos tus sentidos para salir con vida, pero le gustaba trabajar escuchándola, según el daba ritmo a las cosas y a sus golpes, cuando se trataba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero aun con música y todo alcanzaba a escuchar el más ligero sonido por todo el reluciente pasillo blanco y sentía las vibraciones de lo que fuera acercándose por cualquier lugar.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la pared de cristal a la izquierda de Michael y calentaba la piel al contacto, también se reflejaba en el piso de loseta blanca como la de un hospital. Veinte pisos debajo de el había un raudal de personas mirando al edificio y varias patrullas, bomberos y policías que trataban de negociar por la vida de los rehenes, pero era inútil, los terroristas tenían pensado volar el edificio con todos dentro en unos minutos y no cambiaran de opinión con ninguna oferta, ahí entraba Michael, atrapaba a los locos y pronto sus negociaciones serian para estar menos tiempo en prisión o que les perdonaran la vida. Michael jamás había fallado en una misión, jamás desde que empezó a trabajar para los STRAS hacia cinco años cuando el tenia veinte y se había graduado con promedio perfecto y honores en el ejercito como Ranger de operaciones especiales, sabia manejar vehículos de guerra de cualquier tipo y el arma que le pusieran enfrente, además de ser experto en varios tipos de artes marciales y estaba a punto de entrar en el campo cuando los STARS le ofrecieron un retiro del ejercito con permiso del gobernador para trabajar con ellos. El acepto, quería ayudar gente y si podía ayudar a su país sin salir de este no había nada mejor, además el sueldo era muy bueno con prestaciones y toda la cosa. No tuvo que pasar por entrenamiento básico, no lo necesitaba era mejor que los maestros que entrenaban a los miembros y los podría haber partido en dos en cuestión de segundos y de armas sabia mas que lo básico. Había sido entrenando pensando en hacerlo una maquina asesina, pero ahora usaba sus habilidades para meter a los malos tras la rejas y salvar gente, claro una que una que otra ves se veía obligado a matar o ser asesinado, pero no era algo muy lindo el matar, aunque fuese uno de los malos así que el trataba de nunca hacerlo. Siempre era mandado a las misiones mas peligrosas, que para cualquiera serian un suicidio, pero Michael no era cualquiera era el miembro mas hábil de los STARS y muy listo, claro, no el mas listo, eso seria demasiado pedir. Había completos genios entre los miembros de los STARS, de echo Michael ya había oído que una niña de 18 años en Raccon City, había ingresado al equipo por ser, a esa temprana edad una licenciada en bioquímica y eso era uno de los cuantos miembros verdaderamente listos, pero aun así el era muy ágil de mente y muy culto.

Él no quería estar ahí, consideraba esa misión demasiado fácil, el prefería ir a la acción de verdad, por ejemplo ser transferido unos días a Raccon City y resolver ese asunto que lo encabronaba tanto: el caso de los asesinatos de los bosques de Arklayn, tantos habían muerto por asesinos despiadados que seguían rondando libres y sin castigo. Ahí estaba la verdadera _diversión_ y los STARS no habían acudido aun lo que le molestaba aun mas, pero ahora se tenia que concentrar en la misión en la que estaba.

Ya podía escuchar a los malditos terroristas al otro lado de la puerta blanca de metal gritando a los rehenes con mucha furia. Michael sabia que tenia que entrar en el momento oportuno o matarían a todos los rehenes antes de que el pudiera apuntar el arma. Entonces escucho que todo se quedaba callado dentro de la habitación. Michael frunció el ceño y se quito los audífonos para revisar que si estaban callados dentro y así lo confirmo y se puso los audífonos nuevamente. Y empezó a sentir con el oído interno los pasos adentro, pero no eran de un par de hombres si no muchos pasos movilizándose por la habitación. A Michael se le acelero el corazón… _tal vez están haciendo que todos se muevan para matarlos uno a uno ya. _

Michael se estremeció y decidió que era ahora o nunca. Se paro frente a la puerta, sostuvo muy bien la Beretta y con una fuerte patada la abrió. Se quedo pasmado. Parecía una película. Todo lo de los terroristas era falso, no había rehenes, ni terroristas, eran un par de hombres con trajes que parecían de astronautas solo que tenían la parte de la cabeza baja y ‹‹negociaban›› con los policías en un teléfono, otras diez personas o mas iban de un lado a otro con artefactos muy raros y con los mismos trajes solo que completos. Se quedo parado mirando unos segundos y después de un costado le dispararon un tranquilizante en el cuello, se le adormeció el cuerpo, los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar y el cuerpo le peso mucho, vio que el suelo se acercaba con rapidez a su cara y sintió un agudo dolor en al nariz.

Capitulo 1

El terror apenas comienza

Jill Valentine estaba sentada en la cama en la habitación de un hotel mediocre en Nueva York, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en Raccon City con el Némesis y de que la ciudad hubiera sido reducida a ruinas por el gobierno. Y a pesar de que Umbrella perdió todo poder político que tenia y las personas dejaron definitivamente de un día a otro de comprar sus farmacéuticos, o eso decía el gobierno, Umbrella seguía haciendo experimentos, seguramente en plantas secretas en los Estados Unidos y legalmente en el resto del mundo, lo que era decepcionante para Jill, seguramente después de ver lo que el virus-T es capas de hacer, los gobiernos del mundo los contrataron en secreto para desarrollar mas armas de ese tipo, dado a la ambición de todos de poder y dejando libres de cualquier cosa a Umbrella, quedando libres de haber sido los malditos que crearon el virus-T haciendo que toda la ciudad se plagara de muertos vivientes y peor aun, recompensandolos por esto. Tanta gente inocente, tantas vidas perdidas por un "accidente" de laboratorio como decían ellos cuando todo fue planeado. Aun no podía asimilar la perdida de tantos amigos y todo lo que había pasado, sentía que había despertado de un mal sueño.

El helicóptero en el que habían logrado escapar ella y Carlos se había quedado sin combustible y estrellado a unos kilómetros de Nueva York y ambos caminaron por la carretera hasta llegar a donde se encontraban, era un motel en medio de granjas y vacas por lo que simple olía a estiércol, pero ella prefería eso a el olor a muerto de la ciudad de Raccon que había experimentado el tiempo suficiente para odiarlo tanto como a los zombis que lo expedían. Carlos seguramente seguía dormido en el cuarto de un lado. Mientras ella pensaba que haría, no podía quedarse trabajando en un motel por alojo toda su vida, era algo tedioso tener que tender camas y lavar pisos para apenas y juntar para comer. Otra cosa que quería hacer era hundir a Umbrella de la manera en que fuera posible, hundirla hasta el fondo, son posibilidad de que siquiera los gobiernos les den limosna, pero era tarea casi imposible.

Jill tomo el periódico que había dejado a su lado y lo comeos a leer para distraerse un poco.

_NEW YORK TIMES_

_- AUN SIN RESULTADOS_

_A dos meses de el incidente de el edificio de la corporación Umbrella las autoridades aun no hayan ningún cadáver entre los escombros, lo cual los desconcierta, aunque las maquinaras pesadas y los rescatistas siguen excavando con ardua labor el miembro estrella de los STARS, Michael Bridgeway, sigue perdido, no se sabe con certeza si estaba dentro del edificio a la hora de explosión de la estructura y hasta ahora seis grupos terroristas se han adjudicado el incidente aunque los investigadores aun no encuentran indicios que señalen de cual de estos se trato el atentado._

Jill suspiro y negó con la cabeza. _Seguramente Umbrella lo planeo todo y hay algo detrás de todo, tal vez destruyeron pruebas de algo que los incriminaba seriamente y lo cubrieron todo con un ataque terrorista cuando lo único que hicieron fue enterrar las pruebas para siempre._

Sintió que la furia la invadía y odio a Umbrella con todo su ser y pensó que no era justo que ese tipo de gente fuera la que tuviera en sus manos la vida de las personas, nada justo y odio aun mas al gobierno porque era lo mas seguro que los hubieran encubierto en lo posible y ahora ellos los financiaran de lo contrario el presidente y todos ya abrían hundido a Umbrella hasta el fondo. Siguió leyendo un poco leyó reportes de política en la primera pagina, un asesinato al principio de la segunda y…

_- EXTRAÑO BROTE ASOLA UN PUEBLO EN LAS FRONTERAS DE NUEVA YORK_

_Hace dos días el granjero Steve Orland se presento en el pequeño hospital de St. Laurenge con extraños síntomas de comezón en la piel que los doctores pensaron era algún tipo de alergia a alguna tela, pero en unas horas el paciente fue internado en área de cuarentena cuando un trozo de piel de la espalda se le cayo sin dolor alguno, la carne parecía estar podrida por completo lo cual descartaba la lepra y ahora los doctores creen que la nube de radiación del incidente nuclear de Raccon City a sido arrastrada a las afueras de Nueva York por los vientos y que el paciente presenta una especie de mutación._

A Jill se le helo el corazón y se quedo paralizada, viendo sin mirar las letras que acababa de leer, eran exactamente los mismos síntomas que presentaban las personas contagiadas por el virus-T, pero¿Por qué? Si el granjero hubiese sido mordido por una de esas cosa habría estado herido y si todavía hubiera sido contagioso el aire de Raccon City como para se arrastrado a Nueva York ella estaría infectada y Carlos también, era imposible que fuera el virus-T el que le había echo eso al granjero, pero ¿y si se había reanimado de alguna manera?

Jill dio un salto y dejo el periódico a un lado, salio corriendo por la puerta de la habitación y enseguida toco en la habitación siguiente con desesperación. Era temprano aun, el sol acababa de salir hacia una hora o un poco mas y no había gente fuera de sus habitaciones.

Jill toco aun mas fuerte apunto de tirar la puerta hasta que se oyó dentro el crujido de una cama y Carlos Oliveira abrió la puerta, aun dormido, despeinado y vestido solo con unos vaqueros.

- ¿Qué quieres Jill? Tenia un sueño estupendo – dijo el.

- No es tiempo para sueños, el virus ha llegado a Nueva York.

Carlos dio un respingo y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, el miedo se noto en su cara.

- ¿Cómo demo…? – empezó a preguntar pero lo interrumpió Jill.

- No soy química, pero esta pasando y mi teoría es que el virus fue esparcido por el aire gracias a las bombas y la radiación – explicó llevándose una mano a la frente y tallándosela como si quisiera acomodar una idea dentro de su cerebro -. Debemos irnos lo antes posible.

- Y que hay de los demás aquí, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte – negó el con la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad piensas que nos creerán? – inquirió Jill ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Y a donde iremos? Yo no tengo un plan, ni un lugar a donde ir – volvió a negar Carlos recargado sobre la puerta.

- Por armas – dijo secamente la chica y Carlos frunció el entrecejo -. No tenemos dinero, no podemos salir de aquí por la carretera hacia Raccon City, no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar lo peor y tratar de salir por otro lugar lo más rápido posible.

Carlos pensó un momento y suspiro, había pensado que ya todo se había acabado, pero estaba muy equivocado apenas estaba empezando. Asintió con un suspiro largo y entro a ponerse una playera rápidamente y a buscar su arma bajo la cama, Jill también entro corriendo por su Beretta con tres balas y enseguida salieron del hotel a paso apresurado y mirando de un lado a otro, imaginándose lo que apenas se avecinaba.


	2. Despertando en una Pesadilla

M. M. Carballido Resident Evil Evolution

Capitulo 2

Despertando en una pesadilla.

Michael abrió los ojos, le dolieron al ver la luz del sol, como si los hubiera tenido cerrados por mucho tiempo. También le dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera hecho ejercicio muchas horas con la gravedad aumentada diez mil veces. Estaba acostado en la cama de su apartamento, pero ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto muchas personas vestidas de una rara forma y que se caía, que estaba haciendo una operación para detener a dos terroristas, después de eso, no recordaba nada en lo absoluto.

Se levanto de su cama con el dolor de los músculos y se sobo el brazo. Sintió una punzada y se miro el brazo. Tenia un sin fin de inyecciones en el brazo derecho, era muy extraño y el se sentía extraño, se sentía demasiado… bien. Miro la mesita de noche alado de su cama, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, luego tomo el control del televisor que estaba junto al reloj despertador y lo apunto a la televisión y esta se encendió. No había señal en ese canal, le cambio, tampoco había señal, le cambió nuevamente con el mismo resultado. Se paro un poco adolorido y reviso las conexiones, estaban perfectas. Se encogió de hombros y dedujo que la antena se había caído. Tenia hambre, así que se cambio y salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina iba a tomar una fruta cuando noto que todas estaban a medio podrir, luego abrió el refrigerador y un asqueroso olor le llego a las narices, noto que lo percibía el olor con perfección además de otros cuantos cuando se concentraba, vio dentro del refrigerador y no había mucho, un paquete de jamón podrido, queso con hongos verdes y cervezas que era lo único que parecía servible. Tomo una y cerro el refrigerador, destapo la cerveza y le dio un trago. La saboreo como nunca había saboreado cualquier cosa, era deliciosa, era muy rica, era genial, como si cada uno de sus sentidos se hubiese desarrollado al máximo. Siguió tomando hasta que se la acabo de un trago y la puso sobre la barra con un fuerte golpe. Enseguida sintió la necesidad humana de ir al baño y sin dudarlo camino y cerro la puerta tras el.

Se subía los pantalones y se los abrochaba cuando oyó un golpe seco en la puerta, como si alguien se hubiera estrellado en la puerta, y luego que la golpeaban con enojo. Blanqueo los ojos y se imagino que seria el vecino molesto de nuevo preguntando si su gato no estaba por ahí. Fue a la puerta con toda la clama del mundo y puso la mano en el pomo cuando oyó un gemido ahogado detrás, giro el pomo y abrió la puerta sin ponerle intención el gemido. Michael retrocedió con rapidez al ver que si era su vecino, pero tenia algo. Su piel estaba pálida y brillante, viscosa, como podrida, tenia una herida en el cuello muy grande, como una mordida que escurría de sangre pegajosa con pus y hacia que el cuello quedara colgando de un lado, tenia otras mordidas en el cuerpo y una en el brazo en la que se veía el hueso blanquecino. En pocas palabras estaba echo una mierda, parecía… muerto. Michael retrocedió aun mas con el corazón latiéndole tonto que creía que se le haría un agujero en la piel y saldría volando. El monstruo avanzo torpe y lentamente hacia el, tambaleándose de un lado a otro y gimiendo con un brazo como sonámbulo.

- ¿Señor, que le sucede? Debo llevarlo al hospital – dijo Michael retrocediendo un paso a cada otro que el monstruo daba.

El Monstruo lanzo un gruñido con baba negra escurriéndole por la boca y siguió caminando hasta llegar a Michael que ya estaba contra la pared, le lanzo una mordida al cuello pero el le detuvo con la mano. El monstruo no tenia mucha fuerza y el lo empujo con un simple esfuerzo y callo sentado al suelo, pero se volvió a parar con su ojos en blanco mirando hambrientos al muchacho.

- Se lo advierto, usare la fuerza si me vuelve a atacar – Michael se puso en guardia esperando a la cosa que caminaba sin escuchar y cuando volvió a lanzarle una mordida le tomo el brazo y se lo rompió aplicando una efectiva palanca con el codo y luego se alejo. No pudo evitar asquearse por la baba que le había quedado en la mano, pero pronto se le olivo al ver que el monstruo ni siquiera gimió y continúo caminando hacia el sin darse cuenta de que su brazo estaba completamente roto. Era imposible, que ¿era esa cosa? No era humana o estaría retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo con tremenda fractura. Cuando la cosa se le encimo de nuevo se engarroto con el brazo sobrante al cuello del muchacho y este le sostuvo la cabeza y no quería hacerlo, pero de nuevo era él o el monstruo. Con un movimiento simple que no necesito mucha fuerza por parte del muchacho el cuello de la criatura se rompió y esta callo desplomada al suelo ya sin más vida. Michael retrocedió viendo a la cosa que lo había atacado y muy asustado… ¿_Que carajo fue eso?_

Miro que las ventanas estaban extrañamente cerradas, al nunca las cerraba, le gustaba que la luz entrara con toda su fuerza en la casa, pensó que seria mejor llamar al departamento de policía para reportar el incidente, se abalanzo tembloroso al teléfono y se lo coloco en la oreja, estaba muerto, tan muerto como el hombre que lo había atacado antes. Se empezó a poner de nervios y corrió a las ventanas mas cercanas y abrió las cortinas de par en par. Se quedo pasmado ante el escenario que vio: Los edificios estaban calcinados y destruidos, otros tenían las ventanas destruidas y en la calle un montón de ropa, papeles y basura estaban regados, pero sobretodo carros destruidos, abandonados o incendiados y cartuchos de armas regados por el ensangrentado piso, estaba desierto y en ruinas.

- No me jodas… - murmuró para si mismo Michael.

Dedujo enseguida que probablemente la guerra había estallado en Norte América, era el escenario justo de la guerra, pero esta era muy sangrienta, parecía que los malos jugaban con sus victimas y había solo unas pocas tiradas en la calle, parecía que también se llevaban los cuerpos…

Le dio un vuelco el corazón y pensó en su familia o en la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, su hermana menor Marissa Bridgeway, de 21 años y también un miembro de los STARS, encargada de armas del equipó Gama de los STARS, con puntería impecable, en Nueva York, pero para Michael era su pequeña hermana y aunque sabia defenderse mejor que bien el era sobre protector con ella. Enseguida decidió ir a su casa que estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí, pero si se topaba con los soldados enemigos no podía ir desarmado. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto y luego a un casillero donde tenía todo el equipo de trabajo, sus armas y uniforme, pero al abrirlo encontró cosas muy diferentes. Había un par de pistolas Beretta, cuando tenia una que el recordara, había, también, una Desert Eagle calibre cincuenta y una Colt Python de calibre treinta y ocho y dos armas largas SIG 552 Commando además de una maleta llena de municiones de las armas, tampoco estaba su uniforme de los STARS, si no un chaleco que ni siquiera el reconoció, muy delgado y tecnológico, una playera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color además de una gabardina negra y las sobaqueras para las pistolas un cuchillo grande con su funda y otro pequeño con una tobillera y su inseparable espada en su vaina.

Michael se quedo atónito, algo pasaba algo que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, alguien lo había dejado inconsciente y enseguida despierta en su casa sin recordar que paso después de inconsciente siente cosas que nunca había sentido o como nunca las había sentido y se topa con su vecino deforme que lo trato de morder y tuvo que matar y luego se encuentra con un campo de guerra fuera de su casa y enseguida averigua que su casillero de titanio reforzado y clave electrónica había sido violado y le habían dado armas para todo un ejercito. Algo muy raro pasaba pero no tenia tiempo para averiguarlo, tenía que ir por su hermana. Se vistió y se empezó a poner todo el arsenal preguntándose como cargaría todo eso, pero cuando ya se había puesta la espada al final de todo no sentía mucho peso lo cual le extraño mucho, pero no quiso hacerse mas preguntas, tomo su reproductor de música y salio como un rayo corriendo de su apartamento, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y salio a la destrozada calle. Sintió una punzada en el estomago, era peor de lo que pensaba, era el escenario del caos y lo único que se movía eran papeles volando por el viento, luego vio el encabezado de un periódico a la derecha: _‹‹Extraño virus asola Nueva York››. _A su izquierda , bajo sus pies otro que decía: _‹‹Oleada de asesinatos y violencia››._

No les puso atención y empezó a correr a toda velocidad zigzagueando los coches hacia casa de su hermana, esperando que siguiera allí.

Marissa Bridgeway una chica blanca como la nieve, de pelo negro y muy largo, de ojos castaños claros y muy delgada que vestía con su uniforme de los STARS y su chaleco de Kevlar; y su compañera de cuarto y amiga, Jessica Greenleaf, junto a su amigo, miembro de comunicaciones de los STARS que era amigo de Marissa, Robert Ironhill, estaban en la calle, caminando con lentitud y en guardia con sus armas y poca munición, preparados para cualquier ataque de esas cosas pestilentes que trataban de morder a la gente. Por suerte se habían encontrado una escopeta en una patrulla de policía y un cargador lleno de la Beretta. Solo se escuchaban sus lentos pasos sobre el pavimento mientras miraban con atención a todos lados para comprobar que ninguna de esas criaturas los fuera a atacar por sorpresa, aunque no parecían tan listos como para tenderles una emboscada, pero no estaba de más prevenirse un poco. Marissa extrañaba mucho a su hermano, deseaba que el estuviera allí con su habitual con su habitual sentido del humor, pero no era posible y pensar en ello no era conveniente en ese momento, no lo era distraerse de esa manera. En ese momento se oyó algo, algo raro que no alcanzaron a percibir muy bien, luego sonó de nuevo.

_Clic, clic. _Ahí estaba de nuevo. Sonaban como uñas, uñas de un perro caminando. Marissa frunció el ceño y siguió el sonido detrás de un carro. Ahí estaba el perro, solo que no parecía perro ya, solo por la forma. Estaba descarnado y ya no tenia nada de piel, en una parte de la cara junto al ojo derecho se le notaba el cráneo blanco, tenia colgando entre los dientes hebras de carne aun goteando y estaba ensangrentado, además de tener fluidos negros y viscosos que caían al suelo en gotas babosas. Marissa se quedo pasmada y asqueada al mismo tiempo, el perro la miro y le gruño amenazadoramente.

- Tiempo de correr – masculló y sus amigos que no habían visto al perro aun se extrañaron, pero segundos después este lanzo un aullido seguido de otros en las lejanías y el perro empezó a correr hacia la chica -. O, mierda¡corran!

Empezaron a correr a toda velocidad regresando por donde habían llegado, evadiendo los carros, con grandes zancadas, tan rápido como les fuera posible. Marissa miro atrás y vio que el perro le ganaba terreno rápidamente y babeaba desesperado por carne, enseguida de atrás de un autobús salio otro perro, del mismo aspecto asqueroso y también hambriento y corriendo hacia ella mientras ladraba. Doblaron en la esquina a la derecha exactamente por donde habían dado vuelta antes, No podía darse el lujo de disparar, tenia muy pocas balas y no podía apuntar mientras corría, esquivaba autos y los perros se movían, gastaría un cargador entero en darle a uno de los perros y si se quedaba sin munición no sobrevivirían a esa, la escopeta que traía David solo tenia un par de cartuchos y otro par los tenia el, era todo lo que habían encontrado. Solamente podían correr y buscar refugio, si es que llegaban a encontrar uno. Ella siguió corriendo tanto como podía pero uno de los perros ya la estaba alcanzando, tuvo que apuntar el arma directo a la cabeza, siendo la única manera de matar a esas cosas y disparo, un tiro, fallo, luego otro y otro mas, al fin con un golpe de suerte justo cuando el can iba a aventársele encima la tercera bala penetro en el cráneo del animal y se desplomó enseguida en el pavimento, pero el otro perro solo salto el cadáver inerte y siguió su persecución tras la chica. Luego ella noto que sus amigos que estaban corriendo de otro lado de la fila de autos miraban atrás con desesperación por lo que supuso que también ellos tenían perros atrás. Estaban ya cerca de donde habían empezado a caminar hacia unos minutos estaba casi en casa de Marissa cuando enfrente apareció alguien vestido completamente de negro, con pelo largo hasta las mejillas cayéndole en la cara, Ella lo reconoció enseguida. ¡Era Michael!

Michael estaba saliendo del apartamento de Marissa sin haber encontrado nada, lo que prefería a encontrar en lugar de su cadáver, seguramente la chica había huido, era hábil muy hábil… _y si esta… muerta_. Michael sacudió la cabeza descartando por completo esa idea, ella no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo, era lo único que el tenia en la vida enseguida sonaron a lo lejos aullidos, de perros, pero el los escucho muy bien con todo y su reproductor de música, pero demasiado bien opinaría el. Comenzó a caminar por la calle para seguir de donde venían los aullidos, por que seguramente había alguien vivo aunque sea un perro. Siguió caminando unos instantes, cuando escucho un disparo, luego otro y otro, luego todo se callo de nuevo. Se le acelero al corazón y pensó que si alguien estaba en problemas tenia que ayudarlo. Empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo y se sorprendió de cuanto era lo mas rápido que podía iba como un relámpago, nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida y en verdad dudaba que alguien mas lo hubiera echo. Al fin llego a la calle a la que se habían escuchado los disparos y vio a tres personas corriendo entre los destruidos autos detenidos y en cuanto una de las muchachas que corría volteo el sintió alegría extrema¡era Marissa! Estaba a salvo y corría rápidamente huyendo de lo que alguna vez fue un perro, que ahora estaba en estado de putrefacción y los músculos negruscos y sin piel se movían sin parar cuando este movía las patas.

Michael tiro la maleta llena de munición al suelo, se llevo instintivamente las manos a las Beretta y las desenfundo apuntando al perro detrás de su hermana y aunque aun hubiera riesgo de darle por equivocación con una bala mal apuntada se sintió muy seguro de si y percibió que su puntería estaba especialmente buena. Disparo una ves con cada arma y las dos balas impactaron contra el pecho de la criatura que se tropezó y cayo al suelo raspando sus músculos con el asfalto, pero enseguida se levanto nuevamente como si no le hubiese pasado nada y siguió persiguiendo a la chica. Michael se quedo atónito.

- ¡A la cabeza, apunta a su cabeza! – gritó Marissa corriendo hacia su hermano a toda velocidad.

Michael apunto sus pistolas a la cabeza del animal y disparo una bala por pistola nuevamente, el perro estaba preparándose para saltar encima de Marissa cuando una bala impacto entre los ojos de animal seguida de otra que entro directo por la sien y este cayó desplomado al suelo dando vueltas y sin mostrar mas signos de vida. Luego Michael vio a los amigos de Marissa que corrían también con desesperación con tres perros en los talones, se metieron detrás de un trailer y siguieron corriendo. Michael sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas… _o mato a esas cosas o se desayunan a Jessica y a Robert._

Michael enfundo sus armas con rapidez y empezó a correr a toda velocidad al final del remolque del trailer donde saldrían los chicos y los perros. Marissa se quedo pasmada y alentó el paso con respiros agitados mientras veía a su hermano rodear un auto y correr dos metros en dos segundos. Jessica y Robert salieron corriendo y milésimas de segundos después el primer perro que ya estaba en el aire para atrapar a Robert, era muy tarde. Michael vio los segundos pasar lentos y como sui el perro estuviera volando lento, no pensó y aprovecho la oportunidad para llevarse la mano a la empuñadura de su espada atada a la espalda, desenfundarla y dar un golpe rapidísimo y mortal al perro que le rebano la cabeza en el aire. La cabeza cayo con en el toldo de un auto y el cuerpo del perro en el suelo con un golpe seco. Los otros dos perros se detuvieron y miraron a Michael con odio y mostraron sus afilados y ensangrentados dientes uno dio un salto sin previo aviso hacia Michael y este lo esquivo con una rapidez única, luego el otro perro salto y el muchacho dio un salto descomunal y propino una patada al animal junto con le sonido de la espina dorsal rompiéndose en añicos, volteo y miro que el otro can se levantaba del suelo, desenfundo la Colt y disparo a la cabeza del animal desasiéndosela por completo y salpicando el asfalto de materia gris.

Miro a todos lados para verificar que no hubiera mas monstruos. Jessica y Robert se detuvieron y se agacharon a dar un respiro.

- ¡Hermano! – exclamo la chica con mucha alegría y con una lagrima en la cara. No solo por ver a su hermano que ella creía muerto si no por liberar la presión que había sentido cuando creyó que esos perros mutantes la matarían.

Michael extendió los brazos y recibió a su hermana abrazándola con fuerza mientras soltaba sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

- Creí que habías muerto – sollozó la chica separándose de Michael y limpiándose las lagrimas y conteniéndolas para parecer fuerte ante su hermano.

- ¿Desaparezco un día y me creen muerto? – se extraño este mientras en realidad pensaba en la velocidad, fuerza y agilidad que había demostrado hacia unos momentos.

- ¿¡Un día!? – exclamó – Han pasado tres meses desde tu misión en el edificio de Umbrella, el día que explotó el edificio y desapareciste de la faz de la tierra.

- Pero es imposible, si me desmaye, no puedo desmayarme por tres meses – negó el con la cabeza… _aunque tampoco puedes desmayarte en un edificio que explota con tigo adentro y despertar tres meses después en tu casa sano y salvo._

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó extrañada por completo mientras Michael iba a recoger su maleta gigantesca llena de munición – ¿Que es eso?

- Es una maleta llena de municiones de las armas que tengo – respondió recorriéndose un poco la gabardina abierta para mostrar todas las pistolas enfundadas y levantando una de las Commando que colgaba de su hombro y la otra que estaba atada a la maleta.

- ¿Cómo puedes cargar todo eso¿Y como demonios hiciste todos eso movimientos tan rápidos? Nunca te había visto a ti o a alguien moverse así – vio la maleta y trató de pesarla en el mismo brazo de su hermano, pero era extremadamente pesada -. Tengo solamente un cargador lleno, necesito balas ya algo me dice que te sobran unas cuantas.

Michael sonrió y echo la pesada maleta al suelo y los metales de las balas sonaron mientras se acomodaban dentro de la maleta.

- ¿Vamos a la guerra, grandote? – se burlo Robert acercándose a los hermanos saltando el cadáver del perro con la cabeza destrozada y mirándolo con asco.

Robert había sido un muy buen amigo de Michael y de Marissa por mucho tiempo y se llevaba bien con ambos y era el novio de Jessica que era la mejor amiga de Marissa y conocía lo suficiente a Michael.

- Muchas gracias, te debemos la vida – comentó Jess rodeando el cadáver que Robert había saltado y metiéndose una Beretta en los vaqueros que Michael supuso era de Robert y cuando encontraron la escopeta se la dio.

Robert no era muy alto, medía unos centímetros más que Jessica y Marissa, era moreno de pelo negro y corto, también muy marcado y musculoso como cualquier miembro de los STARS y traía su uniforme con su chaleco y una boina negra; Jess era blanca, no tanto como Marissa, de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado, muy guapa, vestía unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca.

- ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo, Mike? – dijo mientras se agachaba a mirar la maleta y la revolvía y abría para inspeccionar que tenia.

- Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo – Michael se encogió de hombros y saco una Beretta y le quito el cargador, se agacho y tomo un par de balas nueve milímetros de un compartimiento mediano en la maleta y las metió al cargador para ponerlo de nuevo en la Beretta y repetir el proceso con la otra.

- Has hecho movimientos hace un momento que no creía posibles en un humano – dijo Robert buscando cartuchos para su escopeta esculcando por doquier.

- Ni siquiera yo los creía posibles… - murmuró el -. No tengo cartuchos para tu escopeta, te recomiendo que ahorres la munición que tengas, es muy poderosa, mejor toma una de las ametralladoras.

Robert se guardo la escopeta en el compartimiento de su chaleco de Kevlar y tomo una ametralladora maravillado y revisando que estuviera completa y tomo unos cargadores.

- Esto se siente bien – dijo apuntando la ametralladora hacia un Ferrari destartalado y quemado.

Marissa se agacho y saco un cargador de la Beretta y lo empezó a llenar con las balas sueltas de la maleta y se lo guardo después en el eficiente chaleco, luego saco un segundo cargador y repitió el proceso.

Mike se alejo un poco de los chicos analizando el escenario y a los perros muertos, luego los edificios y a unos metros un callejón donde le pareció ver que algo se metía, tal ves una persona, decidió ir a investigar y se fue sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Robert lleno la Beretta que le dio a Jessica y se la devolvió con un par mas de cargadores llenos y Marissa termino de llenar el quinto y guardárselo en el chaleco, se guardo su Beretta también y tomo los cargadores que sobraban de ametralladora y tomo esta otra. Se paro y miro de un lado a otro y no vio a Michael.

- ¿Michael? – dijo al aire esperando una respuesta y los otros se dieron cuanta también de que no estaba y empezaron a mirar los alrededores hasta que ¡Pum! se escucho un disparo cerca, luego otro y venían de un callejón cercano.

Todos corrieron a la banqueta y la siguieron hasta la esquina del callejón donde se detuvieron y subieron las armas para entrar. Caminaron cautelosamente con las ametralladoras listas, Marissa por su parte y Jessica atrás de Robert con las manos sosteniendo la pistola y temblando un poco. Estaba muy oscuro, era como si el sol no se atreviera a entrar a ese callejón lo que le daba una vista aterradora. Marissa se asomo por la mirilla nocturna de la ametralladora y algo se puso frente a ella. Ella lanzo un grito y apretó el gatillo pero lo que se le había puesto enfrente ya había tomado el arma y la había desviado, apuntado al cielo, a una velocidad impresionante.

- ¡Oh, oh, oh, casi me matas! – dijo Mike sosteniendo la ametralladora hasta que Marissa dejo de forcejear.

- ¡Pues es por tu culpa¡Tu casi haces que me de un infarto! – Se enojó ella y le arrebato el arma de las manos a su hermano y este se le quedo mirando ceñudo – Bueno, me habría dado un infarto si no tuviera los nervios de acero que tengo.

- Si, claro…

- Bueno, bueno ¿Qué paso? – Inquirió ella.

- Otra de esas personas me ataco, están bien locos por la guerra o la moda es el canibalismo…

- ¿Guerra? Debes de estar bromeando – lanzo una risita Marissa y Mike se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Me estas diciendo que no sabes que paso aquí en estos últimos días?

- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea – respondió el mirando al suelo y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Que estuviste en estado de coma o que, hermano? – Se burlo Robert.

- Algo raro esta pasando, estuviste inconsciente tres malditos meses, no sabes por que, sobreviviste a un edificio que exploto con tigo adentro y no sabes como, apareces hoy sin recordar absolutamente nada y con armas que jamás tuviste ni tendrías, con barba de días de no rasurarte – Mike no pudo evitar tallarse la barba que ya picaba pero aun no se notaba demasiado – y con una velocidad que sabe dios de donde sacaste.

- Lo se es muy raro, y si tuviera las respuestas te las diría, pero ni siquiera se que ha pasado aquí – Michael se quito sus audífonos dispuesto a escuchar con toda su atención – ¿Podrían explicarme que paso aquí cuando me _ausente_ mientras vamos por la maleta con municiones?

Empezaron a caminar y Marissa dio un suspiro largo, apunto de revivir todo lo que había pasado y empezó a contar:

- El caos en la ciudad empezó hace unos cuatro días, aunque la infección de la enfermedad empezó hace unas semanas en los bordes con Raccon City. Primero tienes que saber que ya no existe Raccon City, la compañía Umbrella fue la culpable de que un raro e incontrolable virus se liberara contagiando a la ciudad entera transformándolos en lo que acabas de matar; iré a eso luego. El gobierno decidió desinfectar la ciudad y lanzo una bomba nuclear que la destruyo por completo. Umbrella perdió todo el poder que tenia, al menos en Norte América.

›› Todos creyeron que ahí se había acabado, pero hace unas semanas el aire atrajo el virus y un viejo granjero se contagio, después de días en cuarentena el viejo murió aunque los doctores hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarle la vida, el problema fue que no se quedo muerto, de alguna manera este virus reanima a los muertos y aunque no lo creas los transforma en asquerosos zombis, que todo el tiempo quieren comer carne, de lo primero que se les ponga enfrente.

El viejo ataco a los doctores en la sala de cuarentena y estos se transformaron también en monstruos y de alguna manera escaparon de la sala de contención de cuarentena, mataron a todos en el hospital y se multiplicaron, la policía los contuvo un día con muros y escudos, pero al principio no dispararon, cuando se les dio la orden de abrir fuego era demasiado tarde; ya había demasiados, eran torpes y lentos, pero demasiados y aunque vaciaras una cartucho de ametralladora en su pecho no morían, solamente morían dándoles un tiro en la cabeza o rompiéndoles la espina dorsal, lo cual se tardaron en descubrir. La policía no era ya suficiente, llamaron a los STARS y al ejercito, pero los contuvimos por muy corto tiempo, por cada uno que matábamos diez tomaban su lugar, al situación se salio de control.

Vine a mi departamento al otro lado de la ciudad de donde pasaba todo para armarme con todo lo que tuviera y por Jessica, encontré que Robert ya estaba aquí, nos quedamos dos días, ahí, vigilando, viendo como pasaban miles de esas cosas por la calle y como comían a alguien que pronto seria uno de ellos. Esperamos, esperamos a que algo como una súper brigada del ejercito llegara y nos sacra de ahí, consumimos todas las provisiones que había en el departamento y decidimos que no podíamos quedarnos ahí para siempre, así que tomamos nuestras armas y hace unas horas salimos y caminamos muy lentamente como si algún milagro nos pudiera estar esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, luego aparecieron los perros y tu y aquí estamos.

Mike soltó un suspiro y le paso un pesado brazo por la espalda a su hermana.

- Pues aquí estamos y saldremos de aquí juntos y en una pieza, te lo prometo – trató de consolar Michael a su hermana.

Robert se adelanto unos pasos por la maleta y la levanto con un gran esfuerzo, a pesar de que era muy fuerte y se la dio a Mike que la tomo como si trajera plumas adentro y las la colgó. Cuacado un sonidito de adentro empezó a sonar, como una televisión cuando no tiene señal, solo que muy reducido. Mike volvió a poner la maleta en el suelo y busco lo que sonaba hasta que lo encontró en un compartimiento muy escondido que nunca habría encontrado de no haber sido por el sonido. Saco un aparato, muy novedoso y tecnológico, compacto y con una pantalla solamente en al que solo se veía la interferencia.

Jessica volvió a meter la mano al compartimiento y saco un pequeño disco.

- Trata de ponérselo, tal ves tenga algo – dijo tendiéndole el disco rojo y cuadrado.

Michael lo tomo y observo el aparato hasta que encontró una ranura donde metió el disco que encajo perfectamente bien, acto seguido una imagen apareció en la pantalla, un video y empezó a correr:

Mostraba a una especie de científico calvo con una bata blanca, en el fondo un laboratorio descuidado con artilugios tecnológicos.

- Michael – todos se quedaron pasmados, el video iba dirigido para Mike pero nadie había visto jamás a es e hombre -, soy el doctor James Hamilton, solía trabajar para la corporación Umbrella en un importante proyecto, al principio creí que era para salvar vidas; el proyecto era fascinante, reanimar células muertas con un virus benigno, ayudé con importantes investigaciones en el proyecto de este virus, era hermoso pensar que esta medicina salvaría un sinnúmero de vidas, imagina poder curar el SIDA, el Cáncer o a alguna persona con una enfermedad hepática terminal. Era glorioso trabajar así, días enteros no dormía resolviendo complejas operaciones y problemas para desarrollar esta mágica cura, hasta que un día, no fui a dormir a casa por quedarme trabajando, los primeros científicos llegaron, yo había ido al baño así que no sabían que estaba allí, al doctor Spencer al profesor se le olvidaron papeles en su auto y fue junto con sus estudiantes favoritos Adam Wesker y William Birkin a recogerlos, dejando todo en su escritorio y su computadora prendida. Me acerque y vi que se corría un programa desconocido para mi, tal ves me serviría para avanzar mas en mi investigación, así que me metí a indagarlo sin saber lo que iba a descubrir. No era una cura mágica, estaba pensada para ser un arma biológica mortal, vi que me habían engañado terriblemente y lo que de verdad era y hacia este virus. Lo llamaron Virus Tirano o Virus-T.

››Conmocionado por mi descubrimiento me puse investigar entre los papeles del Señor Spencer hasta que encontré su bitácora personal: decía los desarrollos del Virus-T y hablaba de extrañas pruebas con babosas, además de una conspiración contra el.

›› Lo que hice fue copiar los archivos del Virus a un disco y Salí enseguida de ahí como un rayo, me tope con William y Wesker que me saludaron hipócritamente y antes de subir en mi auto una alarma sonó por toda la planta. Salí de ahí impulsado por el miedo y me escondí por años en Nueva York manteniéndome informado con fuentes y amigos dentro de la corporación, observando el desarrollo del virus-T hasta que un accidente ocurrió en los laboratorios Arklain, el laboratorio donde alguna vez trabaje, el virus se libero y se expandió por el bosque, supe enseguida que una catástrofe enorme vendría continuación, me vi obligado a actuar con apoyo de amigos que querían detener a Umbrella. Estoy arrepentido de lo que e echo pero no había otra forma.

››Estudie el virus-T y puedo decir que conozco mejor su comportamiento que todos esos científicos locos que lo desarrollaron. Me fije en alguien que fuera un buen candidato, me fije en alguien fuerte y rápido, me fije en ti, Michael. Me fije en ti durante un tiempo para hacer algo en contra de lo que soy, pero como dije, no había opción alguna. Te tendí una trampa aunque con muy poco tiempo. no fue muy astuta, me di a conocer enseguida por Umbrella y ahora me persiguen, es probable que para cuando veas esto ya me hayan asesinado.

›› El virus-T es muy complejo e impredecible para los que no lo conocen a la perfección, pero yo lo conozco hasta le ultimo detalle, usualmente se esparce en al aire por días, u horas, con la radiación seguramente durara solo unas horas en la ciudad continua a donde sea arrastrado y no llegara muy adentro de la ciudad, aun así es mas que suficiente para que otra ciudad sea completamente infectada. El virus actúa en las personas de una manera espectacular, pero atroz. Si eres infectado por una mordida puedes vivir tal ves cuatro horas, empezaras a sudar y tendrás fiebre cada ves mas alta, la piel cambiara a un tono azulado y morirás, un par de segundos después te convertirás en uno de ellos. Reanima las células muertas del cuerpo y las multiplica, los órganos vitales dejan de funcionar y mueren, hasta el corazón dejara de latir, la carne se pudre y la sangre coagula, como un cadáver común y corriente todo dejara de funcionar a excepción del cerebro, el infectado se convertirá en un cadáver andante, puesto que el cerebro no seguirá emitiendo pulsos electromagnéticos, aunque muy débiles. Los infectados no pensaran, no tendrán alma, ni conciencia, no tendrán la capacidad siquiera de moverse correctamente, pero se entregaran al instinto básico de comer, buscaran comida en la carne de otros seres vivos, de lo que sea que se les ponga enfrente, no presentaran dolor debido a que el virus deteriora el sistema nervioso por completo. El virus también contagia a cualquier otro ser vivo que se expuesto, insectos, plantas, animales y en muchos de estos presentara mutaciones, algunas complejas y extremas y otras mínimas por que el virus esta echo para actuar sobre el ADN de un humano promedio. Y afecta a todos de una manera a excepción de uno entre cada millón, uno que soporte el virus lo suficiente como para portarlo y mutar interiormente y esa persona eras tu, además de tener habilidades excepcionales.

Experimente con tigo y con el virus-T por meses, te hice tres veces más rápido, seis veces mas fuerte, agudice tus sentidos y te hice un sin fin de mejoras, puedo decir que ya no eres humano, eres muy superior, mas inteligente, fuerte y rápido que cualquiera. Lo siento mucho, pero eras el mejor, y ahora tu misión es acabar con Umbrella antes de que esparza mas muerte, pero te advierto que no eres la única arma bioorgánica en el mundo, Umbrella a experimentado con muchas personas y el virus-T, eres la única esperanza para miles de vidas inocentes y te lo repito, lo siento mucho.

››Te aprovisionaré con armas y munición para cuando despiertes y espero que no sea muy tarde, la infección ya se esparció por Raccon City y el gobierno piensa eliminarla con una bomba nuclear, pero solo reanimaran el virus en el aire que llegara a la ciudad continua donde lo arrastre el viento, puesto que la radiación actúa sobre el virus dándole energía y multiplicándolo. Dependo en ti, eres lo único que sobrevive para combatir a Umbrella. En un compartimiento de la maleta que te daré habrá veintiséis ampolletas del antivirus y dos aplacadores, necesitas inyectarte después de despertar cada dos horas durante dos días completos mas o si no a la tercera hora sin inyección morirás, después de estos dos días ya no los necesitaras, pero no los gastes, no los encontraras en la farmacia, tienes dos de sobra por si alguno de los monstruos te muerde, después de los dos días serás inmune la virus-T, tu no eres contagioso de ninguna manera ni siquiera intercambiando sangre directamente con algún otro humano, necesitas veinticuatro para vivir, si quieres usar en otros dos humanos las ampolletas de sobra adelante, pero ni una mas, y solo has uso de ellas en otro humano si a pasado menos de dos horas de ser infectado, de no ser así el antivirus no tendrá efecto.

››Espero que algún día me perdones por lo que he echo, por favor salva vidas.

CONTINUARA...

11


	3. Dura Verdad ¡Atrapados!

Capitulo 3

Dura verdad

¡Atrapados!

Mike se quedo pasmado viendo a la pantalla de video aunque ya estaba totalmente en negro, tenia la boca abierta y parecía conmocionado¿pero quien no lo estaría? Marissa lo miro con tristeza y le acaricio el hombro con delicadeza, pero el ni siquiera se inmuto.

- Hermanito, no… no tenemos pruebas de que esto sea verdad – dijo la chica a su hermano con un tono muy suave mientras Robert Y Jessica lo miraban con tristura.

- Sabes que si es verdad – al fin hablo el muchacho después de un suspiro de dolor guardo el aparato descuidadamente en la maleta y se quedo mirando al pavimento -, si hay pruebas de esto, si no¿Cómo explicas mi velocidad y fuerza y los meses perdidos de mi vida? Estaba inconsciente como conejo de pruebas en un laboratorio.

Hubo un momento de completo silencio.

- Sigues siendo mi hermano, y humano; no importa que te hayan echo. Como dijiste, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y vivos.

Jill apretaba su Beretta con fuerza apuntando hacia enfrente en el pasillo de comestibles de un supermercado, estaba ensangrentado, y como era de imaginarse no había cuerpos por ningún lado… _y espero que no haya cuerpos rodantes tampoco. _Pensó ella. Habían pasado seis días desde que salieron del motelucho en el que se habían metido, pero tan pronto salieron de ahí el caos empezó, calles cerradas y zombis impidieron que salieran de la ciudad rápidamente y ahora debían comer y tomar algo o morirían de hambre, pero ahora hasta ir por comida parecía una misión suicida y lo era. Sin contar que ella ya no sentía nada por Carlos mas que pura amistad o mejor dicho lo sentía como a un hermano y se lo había dicho y en consecuencia ahora apenas se dirigían la palabra, no por que se odiaran ni mucho menos si no porque era muy incomodo hablar normalmente y para rematar esto los ponía mas nerviosos, como si no fuera suficiente estar nuevamente luchando por sus vidas en una ciudad plagada de zombis.

Se habían dividido, Jill iría por unas cuantas latas de comida, preferente mente sin sangre cuagulada gratisen la etiqueta, y Carlos por bebidas embotelladas. Habían ido por un par de mochilas para meter todo lo que pudieran y no tener que volver a pararse en un supermercado probablemente plagado de monstruos.

Jill al fin llego a los enlatados, echo un ultimo vistazo al pasillo entero, se guardo el arma y empezó a poner latas de lo que fuese en la mochila. _Me pregunto si me alcanzara para pagar. _Pensó y lanzo una risita que se sintió muy bien ante todo lo que pasaba, no era del todo malo reír en esos momentos tan críticos. Termino de llenar la mochila, la cerro y se la puso pesadamente en la espalda. _Ahora no estaría mal ir a lavarme y por ropa, esto ya apesta._

Caminó un momento y salio del pasillo, miro a todos lados hasta ver el departamento de ropa y se dirigió a el. Una vez ahí empezó a escoger lo que mas le gustara, a fin de cuentas no importaba el precio y así tomo unos pantalones cómodos y entallados negros y una blusa del mismo color. Entro a los baños muy alerta y abrió cada una de las puertas de los inodoros para revisar que estuviera sola y una ves comprobado, suspiro y fue a asegurar la puerta de los baños para que no entrara nadie.

Carlos ya traía una mochila llena de agua principalmente y un poco de cerveza que no haría nada mal y ahora estaba pasando por el pasillo de carnes imaginándose, a pesar de que estuvieran ya todas podridas, un buen filete con un poco de vino y una buena guarnición, se le hacia agua a la boca hasta que tropezó con un cadáver y apunto con su arma al suelo donde este estaba instantáneamente y casi dispara, pero no había necesidad, el cuerpo inerte tenia la cara del lado de la espalda y el cuello completamente roto. El corazón de Carlos que estaba apunto de salírsele por la boca se empezó a calmar y el soltó la respiración contenida automáticamente por el susto mientras bajaba el arma. Se preguntó donde estaría Jill que ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se separaron y enseguida escucho los pasos apresurados de alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo contiguo, seguramente era Jill, por que los zombis no corren así que se dirigió a donde saldría la persona que corría.

La chica soltó un grito terrible y apunto su arma hacia Carlos.

- ¡Espera, espera¡No soy de los malos! – exclamó el chico con su acento particular y la chica bajo el arma lentamente y miro al chico de pies a cabeza maravillada.

Lo mismo hizo Carlos aunque ella no era muy alta, pero le pareció muy bonita, delgada y esbelta, no rebasaba los veinte años.

Enseguida se escucharon pasos de varias personas corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban y una masculina voz que grito preocupada:

- ¡Marissa¿Estas bien?

Mike llego junto con Robert y Jessica alado de Marissa y apuntaron el arma a Carlos aun sabiendo que no era una criatura rara, pero pensando que tenia malas intenciones con Marissa.

- ¡No! Bajen sus armas, esta bien, es solo que el chico me… _sorprendió_ – explicó Marissa bajando con la mano el arma de Mike.

- Perdonen ustedes, no era mi intención, pensaba que eras una amiga que esta aquí – se excusó el con mucha elegancia -. Si no es indiscreción¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Creo que te hemos metido en serios problemas; éramos perseguidos por un raudal innumerable de zombis y terminamos encerrándonos a nosotros mismos aquí, lo único que se interpone entre ellos y nosotros es la cortina de metal – explico Jess que, aparte de Marissa, fue la que se mostró menos hostil hacia Carlos.

- Y aunque sea indiscreción¿que haces tu aquí? – inquirió Michael con cierto tono agresivo.

Carlos titubeó un minuto.

- Una amiga y yo, queremos salir de la ciudad lo antes posible y vinimos a aprovisionarnos de comida y esas cosas, pero veo que no podremos salir muy fácilmente de aquí… - comentó Carlos con un tono entre irónico y de decepción.

- Pero saldremos¿No hay de esas cosas aquí cierto? – preguntó Mike un poco mas liviano para con Carlos.

- Que yo sepa lo único podrido aquí, es la carne y la cosa muerta de ahí – contestó señalando a su espalda al zombi muerto.

- Tenemos tiempo para planear como salir de aquí – suspiró Michael guardándose la Beretta y asintiendo delicada y seriamente hacia Carlos en señal de que ya confiaba en el, al menos un poco. Carlos le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

- Seria bueno dividirnos en grupos, es decir, para ver si tenemos alguna ruta de escape en otro lugar – formulo Carlos agradecido de haberse encontrado con todos ellos.

- Me parece – dijo Jessica asintiendo.

- A mi no tanto, así empiezan las películas de terror, se separan y matan uno a uno – bramó desconfiado Robert.

- No seas niño, estamos encerrados, no hay zombis e iremos en grupos, nos encontraremos ahí – señalo Mike al un espacio en el supermercado donde había unas cuantas mesas – dentro de diez minutos, si algo sucede griten, el supermercado no es muy grande y todos podremos escuchar.

- Yo me voy con… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – Marissa frunció el ceño.

- Carlos, Carlos Oliveira a su servicio – respondió enseguida.

- Yo soy Marissa Bridgeway, este es mi hermano, Michael Bridgeway y ellos son Robert Ironhill y Jessica Greenleaf y yo iré con tigo.

Carlos se quedo sin palabras a la decisión de la chica, lo había escogido con tanta confianza como si lo conociera hace años.

Mike puso en blanco los ojos y no tuvo otra opción que dejar a Marissa con Carlos, el era, para su dolor lo suficientemente habilidoso para ir solo.

- ¡De acuerdo, entonces vamos! – exclamo Carlos y todos empezaron a caminar a diferentes sitios.

Mike iba solo, lo cual no le asustaba, estaba bien seguro que no había nada en el centro pero aun así, mejor prevenir que curar, y saco su Beretta y se puso sus audífonos mientras examinaba el techo y las paredes para encontrar posibles rutas de escape. De ves en cuando dirigía miradas a los pasillos que parecían inofensivos y doblaba en las esquinas como le habían entrenado para hacerlo. Pasó junto a la cortina de metal golpeada desesperadamente por cientos de zombis hambrientos y se estremeció de pensar en convertirse en uno de ellos… _aunque no soy humano._ Pensó con tristeza pero enseguida decidió olvidarse de esto como le había aconsejado su amigo Robert, doblo al topar con la pared norte de la estructura que esquinaba exactamente con la cortina que miraba al este, siguió la pared y vio a lo lejos las espaldas de Robert y Jess girando para meterse a un nuevo pasillo. Hasta que quedo exactamente en los baños y escucho el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

Jill se ponía las botas de cuero después de haberse lavado y cambiado, lo hacia toda prisa, pues Carlos ya debería estarla esperando, se había tardado mas de lo que planeaba, pero lo valía, fue un momento de olvidarse de todo, un dulce momento. Se puso las botas y se desperezo. Se encamino a la puerta, pero…

_Tak__tak__tak__…_

Eran pasos, pasos justo arriba de ella, en el techo, pero muchos pasos al mismo tiempo, cientos de ellos, sin parar. De repente el tragaluz en el techo del baño se hizo añicos y un zombi callo en el medio del baño, seguido de otro y otro, era como si llovieran zombis y se empezaban a parar y a abalanzarse, hambrientos contra Jill, la chica saco su arma rápidamente y empezó a disparar contra los monstruos, uno justo arriba del ojo izquierdo, otro entre los ojos arriba de la nariz desecha: Mientras, retrocedía a pasos hacia la puerta, enseguida alguien la empezó a forcejear con mucho fervor y esta no abría para nada. Cuando Jill tomo el pomo para abrirlo rápidamente se dejo de forcejear y se escucho grito de un hombre tras la puerta. Jill abrió. Y Mike que se abalanzaba a la puerta no pudo frenar y cayo de lleno, llevándosela con el al suelo, mientras los zombis avanzaban. Jill no vio como ni cuando pero Michael ya estaba parado y desenfundo dos Beretta y empezó a disparar contra las cabezas de los zombis con puntería impecable hasta que se quedo sin balas y las criaturas seguían cayendo del techo y se levantaba a atacar. Jill dio un salto y se incorporó, aun tenia el arma en la mano y empezó a disparar, el muchacho ye estaba combatiendo a los monstruos con patada y golpes rompiéndoles la espina dorsal, pero eran demasiados. Michael se volvió hacia Jill, la tomo de un brazo y la saco corriendo cerrando la puerta tras el y recargándose en ella mientras Carlos, Marissa y los otros llegaban corriendo a toda velocidad. Sostuvo la puerta con su cuerpo y enseguida Jill reacciono y fue por algo para bloquearla, solo había una banca de metal muy pesado, espero a los otros y entre todos, como si se leyeran la mente la empujaron y la trabaron en la puerta de un extremo y en la pared de otro con la que seguro ya no pasarían las bestias. Todos tomaron un respiro.

Mike volteo para disculparse por caerle encima a Jill, pero se quedo cayado como si se le hubiera parecido un fantasma, pero no por le susto si no por la belleza de la mujer. Ella volteo a verlo.

- Muchas gracias, me salvaste – agradeció ella con respiración agitada pero aun sin ver al chico con su entupida cara.

Enseguida todo fue interrumpido por un grito de frustración detrás de la puerta del baño y esta se dejo de azotar lo cual calmo a todos.

- ¡Demonios! Esa estuvo muy cerca – dijo Robert rompiendo el silencio -. Y yo no vi ninguna ruta de escape.

- Ni nosotros – Carlos negó con la cabeza.

- Yo vi una, pero por ahí entraron todas esas cosas – bramó Mike.

Jill recupero el aliento y se calmo parándose correctamente.

- Yo, lo siento, no pensé que fueras abrir la puerta y sonaba mal lo que pasaba adentró… - se disculpo Michael de nuevo con la cara y vos de estupido frente a Jill que volteo y se quedo mirándolo un momento de la misma manera que el a ella, solo que no tan obvia, luego le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No tienes que disculparte, de no haber sido por ti tal ves el lugar ya estaría plagado de esas cosas y nosotros muertos, yo te lo agradezco – Jill volvió a sonreír y Mike se sonrojo y dirigió la mirada a otros lugares.

- Deberíamos sentarnos un rato y pensar que demonios haremos, no nos podemos quedar aquí toda la vida, esas cosas son entupidas, pero entraran de alguna forma tarde o temprano – dijo Robert.

- ¡Por cierto! Jill, estos son Michael y Marissa Bridgeway, el es Robert Ironhill y ella su novia Jessica Greenleaf. Todos, esta es Jill Valentine – Carlos presento a todos.

Una ves conociéndose los chicos fueron a la cafetería abandonada y se sentaron en una mesa que no estaba ensangrentada, aunque se sentían incómodos estando sentados en ese peligro. Pero Michael solo dijo que para que estar parados si de cualquier manera no podían salir de ahí. Así empezaron a tratar de dar ideas de cómo diablos salir de es lugar, hasta que Mike se empezó a comportar muy extraño, Jill y Carlos lo miraron de una manera muy rara, empezó a sudar y a tocarse la frente, no ponía atención a nada y Marissa se paro y se lo llevo para decirle algo a solas.

- ¿Dónde dejaste la maleta con el antivirus? – preguntó la chica preocupada por su hermano.

- Esta en la entrada, la deje tirada cuando gritaste, pero no tomare esa cosa, no seré un monstruo – dijo el cortadamente y con gemidos.

- No seas estúpido, no eres ni serás un monstruo con el antivirus, serás un monstruo si no lo tomas – se disgusto y se alejo a grandes zancadas en dirección a donde estaba la maleta y un minuto después regreso arrastrándola ya que no podía cargarla sola.

Puso la maleta a los pies de Michael y la abrió, todos se quedaron viendo a los dos chicos de lejos y a la maleta. Ella busco y busco y no encontró nada, hasta que dedujo que la base de la maleta era demasiado gruesa para una maleta normal, metió la mano hasta el fondo y esculcó hasta que lanzo un chillido de victoria, y un cierre que se corría, después, con un gran esfuerzo saco una maleta de metal del tamaño de un horno de microondas pero menos gruesa, y la caja sola pesaba dos tercios de lo que era la maleta, el metal era muy duro, parecía que resistiría una bomba nuclear. La caja era completamente plateada y no parecía tener ningún lugar donde se pudiera abrir. Todos impresionados por esto se acercaron y miraron con atención.

- ¿Qué es? – inquirió Jill con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Una maleta, contiene algo adentro, pero no parece que se pueda abrir – contestó Marissa volteando y mirando la maleta por todos lados.

- Dámela, puedo abrir casi todo – Jill extendió la mano y cuando Marissa soltó la maleta en sus brazos, ella casi se va con todo y el maletín al suelo, puesto que no se esperaba que pesara tanto, pero logro balancearse y lo tomo con ambas manos, luego se dirigió a la mesa y todos la siguieron excepto Mike que estaba sentado en el suelo y sudando. Marissa miro su reloj y vio que eran las once en punto, ya casi pasaban las tres horas límite para que Michael se pusiera la medicina.

Jill miro el maletín con detenimiento y lo exploro con las manos.

- Es de titanio reforzado, nunca había visto algo así, pero debe de tener una forma de abrirse, si no, no seria un maletín, lo miro por otros cinco minutos hasta que sus manos pasaron por lo que parecían los grandes tornillos de las esquinas y dieron un poco de vuelta, le siguió dando vuelta a todos, uno a uno hasta que con el ultimo se escucho un, _clic,_ y de un lado del maletín salio una especie de cajón, ahí estaban las veintiséis ampolletas del antivirus y los dos aplacadores en hule espuma, pero había otro problema, tenia de cubierta vidrio reforzado muy tecnológico con unos dígitos y una pantalla de números verdes para una contraseña.

- ¿Cómo demonios llego esto a tus manos? – exclamó Carlos viendo sorprendido el antivirus.

- Es una larga historia – dijo Marissa pensando en alguna clase de clave y sin ver a Carlos.

- No se si lo notaste, pero tenemos tiempo, mucho y yo también quiero saber como conseguiste esto – corroboró Jill con Carlos.

- Ustedes tienen tiempo, pero mi hermano no – bramo la chica marcando una clave, pero con un, _bip_, de que la clave era errónea y golpeo el cristal con fuerza.

- ¿Esta infectado? – se alarmó Jill y sin darse cuenta se levanto para verlo sentado en el suelo y tocándose la cabeza, temblando de frió por la fiebre.

- Es un poco mas complicado que eso – Marissa digitó una clave y con dos rápidos, _bips_, el cristal se recorrió adentro de la maleta y dejo descubierto todo. La chica tomo una pistola aplacadora y una ampolleta, metió la ampolleta en la pistola y enseguida corrió con su hermano.

- ¿Como adivinaste la clave de esa cosa? – preguntó Jill acompañando a Marissa con Mike.

- Era la fecha de nacimiento de mi hermano – respondió secamente y se puso en cuclillas -. Hermanito dame tu brazo.

Michael ya no tenia mas remedio que hacerle caso a Marissa así que le extendió el brazo y ella le corrió las mangas de la gabardina, soltando un gemidito por todas las marcas de inyección que él tenia en el brazo, pero esto no la detuvo, inserto las tres agujas de la pistola en el brazo de Mike y jalo el gatillo. El líquido desapareció en el brazo de Mike con un sonidito de aire. Y en cuestión de poco mas de un minuto Mike volvió a su color normal y le bajo la fiebre.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – exclamaron al unísono Carlos y Jill.

- ¿Podríamos centrarnos en escapar de este lugar? – Michael se levantó y se estiro ignorando las miradas penetrantes de Carlos y Jill, pero parecía que la de Jill le perforaba la cabeza y le preocupaba mas como lo viera ella, por alguna razón.

- No, no podemos. No vamos a escapar con personas que ni siquiera sabemos quienes son – respondió Jill negando con la cabeza y cruzada de brazos.

Mike hizo una mueca de inconformidad y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

Los demás se quedaron parados donde mismo mirando a Mike.

- Bien, pero en ese caso, nosotros también queremos saber quienes son y ustedes van primero.

Carlos miro a Jill y se encogió de hombros, ella dio un suspiro y empezó.

- Mi nombre es Jill Valentine, era una miembro de los STARS en Raccon City hace tiempo, hasta que un día, de los peores de mi vida, fui enviada al bosque de Arklain y termine, junto con mi equipo, encerrada en una mansión, muy particular, llena de esas cosas y misterios aterradores, ahí descubrí lo que en realidad era Umbrella. Después de escapar de esa mansión con los sobrevivientes fui suspendida de los STARS debido a que nos creyeron a mi y a mi equipo locos e incluso nos llegaron a acusar de usar drogas por haber revelado lo que Umbrella hacia en los laboratorios ahí escondidos. Umbrella escondió cualquier rastro de pista y compro a tantos como pudo dejando enterrado su secreto e incluso trataron de asesinarnos varias veces a mi y a los demás sobrevivientes. Después el día que a infección se esparció hice todo lo que pude para sobrevivir, sobrevivir de uno de los malditos proyectos biológicos de Umbrella llamado Némesis, cuya tarea era eliminar a todos los STARS, entonces fue cuando conocí a Carlos, juntos logramos escapar de Raccon City poco antes de que la bomba que la arraso detonara. En el viaje hacia acá hubo un error en el helicóptero y nos vimos forzados a aterrizar en las afueras de Nueva York, caminamos hasta un motel de quinta donde trabajamos por hospedaje y estábamos apunto de decidir que hacer cuando vimos en el periódico… - Jill frunció el ceño recordando lo leído en el periódico y vio a Michael, pero decidió terminar su relato -… cuando vi en el periódico que un granjero se contagio con una extraña enfermedad que enseguida reconocí como la infección del virus-T.

›› Salimos del Motel enseguida, sin un solo centavo, pero íbamos a intentar cruzar la ciudad para irnos de aquí antes de que esto pasara, pero se extendió demasiado rápido así que fuimos a una tienda de armas vacía y desolada, nos armamos como pudimos y aquí estamos.

- Yo, por mi parte, antes de todo esto – empezó Carlos decidido a que era mejor no esconder nada, en realidad no tenia nada que perder – trabajaba para Umbrella, de lo cual me arrepiento mucho, era un mercenario contratado a su servicio, era como una bendición para un extranjero como yo… buen sueldo… mucho tiempo libre… pero se convirtió en un infierno cuando me enviaron a Raccon City como un juego.

Todos aprobaron con algún gesto excepto Michael que estaba distraído con las miradas de inseguridad que le dirigía Jill.

- Dijiste que te llamabas Michael Bridgeway¿cierto? – pregunto Jill y Michael asintió incómodamente sabiendo hacia donde iba la cosa – Y veo que son STARS aquí. Por que leí en el periódico curiosamente que daban por muerto a un miembro de los STARS llamado igual que tu…

Michael se puso serio y alzo la cabeza, miro a Jill y suspiro antes de empezar. Así él contó lo que le había pasado, a su hermana y a sus amigos y a él, diciéndole todo lo que el era y como había pasado y contándoles acerca del video.

Al fin Jill se quedo pasmada y Carlos cabizbajo pensando en que decir, no era que le tuviera miedo o repugnancia ni nada por el estilo, si no que se ponía en los zapatos de Michael y sentía mucha pena por el, no podía ni imaginarse lo que sentía el pobre muchacho, haber sido usado como un juguete… era simplemente atroz, incluso si era para salvar vidas, el fin no justifica los medios, pero aun a pesar de todo el chico les había dado confianza instantánea.

- ¿Podríamos ver como nos largamos ya? – dijo Robert comiendo una barra de chocolate y todos lo miraron y fruncieron el ceño¿Cómo podía estar comiendo a mitad de todo esto? - ¿Qué¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Todos rieron, una buena risa que les agito el estomago un momento y les alegro dándoles animo.

Jill miro a Michael seriamente y le asintió con la cabeza en señal de confianza, el le sonrió y se dio cuanta de que se estaba sonrojando por lo que miro a otro lado rápidamente.

Se sentaron un momento nuevamente y empezaron a planear un escape: Obviamente el baño ya no era una ruta factible, las ventilas del la tienda eran muy pequeñas para caber y solo estaban los ventiladores en el alto techo, pero no había forma de llegar ahí, seguramente fuera de la tienda, junto a la cortina de metal cerrada, estarían rondando muchas de esas cosas y no era exactamente su intención averiguarlo así que esa opción también estaba descartada, al parecer estaban encerrados como ratones, también el ducto de ventilación había sido propuesto por Jessica, pero estaba colgado del débil techo y el aluminio era demasiado delgado para soportar incluso a una sola persona.

Marissa golpeo la mesa con fuerza tratando de pensar en algo útil, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza, tenía ganas de destruir toda la tienda hasta encontrar algo que les fuera de uso y no se quedaría ahí toda su vida y ni un segundo mas. Saco su rifle de asalto, corto cartucho y empezó a caminar decidida hacia la entrada. Michael se paro rápidamente de su asiento al igual que los otros y la empezaron a seguir gritándole que no saliera, Michael tomo el maletín con el antivirus y la puso en la maleta negra que cerró y se echo rápidamente al hombro para seguir a su hermana, pero cuando llego junto a ella era muy tarde para detenerla.

Marissa abrió la puerta de la cortina de metal y un zombi se le abalanzo pero ella le metió una bala de nueve milímetros entre los ojos, luego atravesó la cortina y vio que otro zombi se tiraba a ella por la derecha, se volteó y con una patada estrello su cabeza en la cortina que emitió un sonido metálico y de cadenas, el zombi cayo al suelo y antes de poderse levantar la chica le dio una patada en el cuello que se le rompió en astillas. Luego a lo lejos un grupo de tres monstruos iban caminando estúpidamente hacia ella, alzo su Beretta y disparo tres veces, una a cada zombi, luego a la izquierda iban dando vuelta un grupo de un par de docenas de esas cosas y Marissa se quedo paralizada un momento mientras los demás le decían que entrara, pero fue inútil, ella volvió a apuntar y empezó a disparar mientras caminaba al frente. Jill se resigno a convencerla y desenfundo su arma del cinturón que tenia amarrado al muslo izquierdo, cuando vio a todos los zombis que venían también desenfundo la que tenia en el derecho y comenzó a disparar, enseguida la siguió Jessica.

- ¡Mujeres! – exclamó Michael desenfundando sus dos Beretta y viendo a Carlos y a Robert que asintieron y salieron uno a uno empezando a disparar.

Robert mira que a la derecha ahora aparecía otro grupo de zombis y le avisó a todos disparando sin parar. Pronto estuvieron retrocediendo en lugar de avanzando, y enseguida estuvieron rodeados sin escapatoria.

Michael le soltó un golpe al zombi más cercano y con simplemente eso se escucho como su cuello se rompió y la criatura cayó desplomada al suelo y ahora era el tiempo de sacar lo mas eficiente en cuerpo a cuerpo. Guardo sus pistolas con un movimiento rápido y se llevo la mano a la espalda, tomo el mango y la saco como si fuera un pluma, para enseguida cortarle la cabeza al zombi que tenia en frente.

Carlos puso su pistola a dos centímetros de la frente de un zombi que caminaba estúpidamente y sin ojos y jalo del gatillo y la masa gris salió volando mientras el monstruo caía de espaladas al suelo, luego soltó una patada a otra criatura a la izquierda con la que e rompió el cuello, enseguida alcanzo a ver que Marissa estaba en problemas a unos metros y que luchaba contra un zombi hambriento que buscaba su cuello, él saco una cuchillo y sin siquiera pensarlo lo lanzo al monstruo justo arriba del ojo izquierdo y este quedo inmóvil, Marissa lo hiso a un lado y el agradeció a Carlos con una sonrisa y este le respondió, ya casi se acababan esas cosas y ninguno atacaba a Carlos, así que decidió terminar de una ves y empezó a disparar sin detenerse contra los zombis que aun seguían en pie.

Michael iba a asestar un golpe con el mango de la espada a un zombi, pero era muy tarde ya iba a morderlo cuando una bala de Carlos le perforo el cráneo, pero no había tiempo de agradecer así que siguió dando patadas golpes y espadazos aquí y haya, cuando se encontró a lado de Jill que se movía como pocas personas pueden hacerlo. Ella engancho su pie en la cabeza de un menstruo y con una buena fuerza lo bajo hasta el suelo estrellándole la cabeza en el asfalto que se tiño de un asqueroso liquido rojo negruzco, luego volteo e iba a propinar una patada a lo que se movía, pero se detuvo el ver que era Michael que remataba a un zombi que trataba de levantarse y era el ultimo. Volteo de un lado a otro y no vio a ninguna otra de esas cosas asquerosas, entonces suspiró y se acomodo el fleco del cabello detrás de la oreja.

Michael saco su espada de la espalda de el zombi que se dejo de mover y vio que un liquido asqueroso goteaba de ella, hiso una mueca de asco, Y vio a Marissa pateando a un zombi muerto.

- ¡Estúpido, mis pantalones eran nuevos, mira lo que has hecho! – dijo la chica dando patadas al cadáver mientras Carlos la veía muy confundido.

- ¡Marissa! Tu estupidez casi nos cuesta la vida a todos¿Qué pensabas¿Enfrentar a todos esos tu sola? Al menos no eran tantos como cuando huíamos de ellos – dijo Michael muy enfadado y Marissa lo miro, pero sin hacer mucho caso al enfado de su hermano.

- Mi estupidez nos saco de ahí adentro, pensaba en no quedarme ahí para siempre, sabia que me seguirían y no podían ser tantos después de tanto tiempo, eh visto como actúan esas cosas…

- ¡Nunca entiendes el punto! – exclamó muy exaltado Michael.

- Mejor vamos de aquí o en unos minutos la calle se abarrotara de monstruos – dijo Jill decidida.

- Mejor olvídense esos víveres, estorbaran, saldremos de aquí lo mas pronto posible – dijo Michael cuando vio que Jill y Michael iban de nuevo a la tienda.

Todos asintieron y Michael los guió por el camino más próximo fuera de la ciudad.


	4. Perefecto ¿Hotel o Fortaleza?

M. M. Carballido Resident Evil Evolution

Nota:

Primero que nada unas disculpas por

Las faltas de ortografía de los capítulos anteriores

Incluso por las palabras erróneas y otros

Errores, soy humano y a cualquiera le pasa

Pero espero que desde ahora pase menos, también por

Los errores en las preguntas y eso que bien se

Advierte en el sitio antes de publicar un cuento

Y por ultimo quiero decir que subiré más pronto

Los próximos capítulos, será una historia larga

Pero vale la pena, he trabajado mucho y

Pensado para que este cuento sea lo más coherente

Posible con los juegos, los libros e incluso¿por qué no?

Las películas de esta maravillosa saga

Sigan leyendo y dejen review cada que lean un

Capitulo nuevo o que les guste algo, gracias a eso

Sigo escribiendo este cuento

Gracias.

Capitulo 4

Perfecto

¿Hotel o Fortaleza?

Wesker continúo caminando por el largo pasillo de los laboratorios de B.V.U.W.I.F (((Complejo de Investigación de Armamento Biológico y Viral de Umbrella B.V.U.W.I.F. [_Bioligical and Viral Umbrella´s Weponary Investigation Facility. _por sus siglas en inglesTomando en cuenta la virtud de las obras las iniciales, nombres, etc. estarán en el idioma original.))) o como vulgarmente la llamaban los empleados: El infierno, puesto que su diseño era como el legendario infierno de Dante Alighieri, y estaba especialmente trazada para que nadie entrara sin permiso o, en dado caso, que nadie o nada saliera. Y era un poco molesto estar en un complejo debajo de una ciudad infestada de zombis, pero cada que pensaba en que Chris Redfield ahora estaba enterrado diez metros bajo tierra en Europa se le alegraba la vida, además no había peligro ahí adentro, solo tenía que tomarse sus precauciones al salir.

Se topó con un par de científicos que caminaban en dirección contraria pero él no reparo ni en mirarlos tras sus gafas oscuras. Al fin llego a la puerta blindada del laboratorio uno, donde se investigaba al soldado perfecto, a lo último en forma de vida: El proyecto Adán, el primero de una evolución magnifica, el primero de la nueva era por eso fue llamado Génesis. Combinando todas las técnicas de los experimentos anteriores, El instinto asesino de los Hunters, la agilidad de los Lickers, más fuerza que un Tyrant y definitivamente más listo, mejor en todos los aspectos que Némesis o Verónica y solo obedeciera ordenes de el propio Wesker, claro, esto ultimo sin que Umbrella supiera las pequeñas modificaciones que hizo Wesker a propósito y que al final parecían accidente. Sería la maquina asesina perfecta y pronto se harían los últimos ajustes para probarlo en el campo y subastarle al mejor postor, sea terrorista o de algún gobierno, le daba igual, pero en realidad era la única y verdadera razón por la que no se había abandonado ese complejo, a pesar de los cientos de zombis arriba de ellos. Pasó su tarjeta en el identificador de la puerta y esta se deslizó con un sonido sordo a la derecha. El laboratorio era completamente blanco, paredes mesas, batas, incluso las plumas y las listas eran de plástico blanco y él estaba en el centro, pasiva y eternamente dormido en un tubo desde el suelo al piso con un liquido verde y varios tubos conectados a la espalda donde corría lentamente una especie de licuado asqueroso de color rojo, parecía inofensivo y era del tamaño de una persona normal y su silueta era la misma, pero el parecido acababa ahí. Del lado derecho de la boca no tenía tejido y los dientes se veían en toda su plenitud, su color era rojizo y parecía que no tenia piel, pero la piel se había transformado en algo parecido a los músculos y todos los órganos se transparentaban a través del tejido, tenía la complexión de un gorila y no tenia pelo en lo absoluto, de lado izquierdo del pecho tenía una placa de metal adherida a la piel. Era fascinante y sin contar que apenas era la primera etapa de su larga evolución… seguramente lo probaría con los científicos que quedaban en los laboratorios, después de todo para Umbrella ya estaban muertos así que no habría represalias, pero para prevenirse de cualquier contingencia su helicóptero ya estaba preparado y controlaría a Génesis desde una estación muy lejos de esos laboratorios, si resultaba con éxito… volvería por él… no quería sufrir lo mismo que en la mansión Spencer.

Tomó los papeles de investigación que había en una mesa frente a él tuvo con él experimento y unos cuantos discos con toda la información del proyecto, pues no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo todo en caso de que el prototipo se volviera loco, le gustaba prevenir y más después de la mansión y los laboratorios Arklain… había calculado todas las variables posibles y ahora su plan no podía salir mal en ningún sentido, ahora solo le restaba ir a Europa para continuar con sus planes, porque la Ensenada Calibán ya no era una opción, el estúpido de Griffith se había ido al infierno con toda la Ensenada y con toda información del virus-T modificado y las Triescuadras ¡Habían tenido que empezar todo el proyecto desde ceros!

Lanzó un bufido maldiciendo a Griffith y se acomodo las gafas oscuras, luego volvió a mirar a Génisis tan apacible en su sueño sin fin y sonrió plenamente al verlo, ya no aguantaba las ganas de conocerlo en acción… era… perfecto…

Carlos iba al frente del grupo con la guardia baja por una avenida relativamente despejada, solo unos cuantos carros cruzados y papeles y periódicos volando junto con el viento. Pasaba de medio día y la ciudad estaba ‹‹calmada››, claro que incluso Michael, que prefería la calma se veía inquieto con una ciudad literalmente muerta. A Carlos aun le atraía Jill, pero ella perecea ya solo tratarlo como una clase de hermano mayor y había sufrido mucho porque ella ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos, al menos había sufrido hasta hacia unas horas que al ver a Marissa se le olvido Jill y ahora sentía en el corazón una clase de presión cada que la veía o la sentía cerca, era muy raro, además sentía como cuando era un niño inmaduro de nueve años y se enamoro de una mujer de veintisiete, era como un amor infantil, pero se sentía muy bien… _después de todo es muy atractiva. _Trató de deshacerse de esos pensamientos en su conciencia pero no pudo cada que quería pensar en otra cosa empezaba a divagar y se imaginaba hablándole al oído o acariciándola suavemente... ¿_y por que no? Cuándo haya pasado este al menos investigare si está interesada en salir con migo._

El muchacho esbozó una gran sonrisa de conformidad hasta que por su mente pasó la palabra cuñado… volteó rápidamente a ver a Michael y se le encogieron las tripas. Parecía que era un hermano celoso y duro de convencer _mejor tenerlo como amigo que como enemigo, porque además no sé lo que sea capaz de hacer, no es muy humano…_

Carlos se encontró diciéndose eso a sí mismo y meneo la cabeza reprendiéndose y despejando esos pensamientos, _mejor ponte en su lugar, no te gustaría que te hicieran eso, además es muy humano… _se forzó a pensar.

Jill estaba pensando en cuanto les faltaba para poder abandonar la ciudad, no veía ese momento, se imaginó que antes que hacer nada llegaría a descansar y dormir mucho y tranquilamente en algún lugar; ese era unos de sus más grandes anhelos desde aquella noche en la mansión Spencer, no había podido concebir una sola noche de sueño continuo y sin pesadillas, recordando toda la desagradable experiencia pasada ahí y después del incidente de Raccon City dormía a lo mucho cuatro horas entrecortadas, era en realidad una gran mierda porque no lograba estar fresca y en plena forma ni aunque durmiera todo el día y para colmo Umbrella ni siquiera la dejaba deprimirse a gusto. Enseguida sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien a su lado y volteó rápidamente pillando que Michael la estaba viendo directamente, pero en cuanto este se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó como un tomate instantáneamente, y en verdad Jill no se pudo negar a si misma que le regocijaba la mirada del muchacho… _y de hecho no tiene mala apariencia, nada mal en lo absoluto._ Dejó de pensar en eso y se sintió muy poco profesional cavilando en esas cosas en un momento como ese.

Una alarma sonó en el reloj de Marissa que enseguida atendió y calló rápidamente, después volteo con Mike.

— Hora de tu medicina… — dijo pícaramente como una mama le diría a un niño de cinco años y Michael la miro con seriedad.

— Ya, perdona, solo me divierto un poco — sonrió la chica a su hermano mientras abría el cierre de la maleta que Mike aun tenia colgada y sacaba el maletín de titanio. Se puso en cuclillas y dejo al maletín en el suelo, luego lo abrió como Jill había descubierto y digitó los números correspondientes, sacó el aplicador y la ampolleta con el antivirus. Michael solo lanzó un bufido y se subió la manga de la gabardina donde tenía todas las inyecciones y su hermana acudió a aplicarle la inyección mientras todos esperaban. Marissa guardó la ampolleta y apenas guardó el maletín Jill dio una alarma silenciosa.

— ¡En ese edificio! — dijo inquietada y lo más bajo posible pero los suficientemente fuerte para que todos la escucharan.

Todos voltearon a donde Jill señalaba. A unos tres edificios más adelante estaba una criatura que colgaba en la pared del doceavo piso con las poderosas garras enterradas en el concreto una masa de músculos sin piel completamente roja y con el cerebro al descubierto, sin ojos y con una enorme, enorme lengua que rondaba inspeccionando el área.

— Lickers… no hagan ruido — dijo Jill muy por lo bajo desenfundando su arma y cortando cartucho con mucho cuidado y el menor ruido posible, haciendo una mueca cuando se escuchó el pequeño _click _del arma.

Todos corrieron a paso ligero y como sombras a una pequeña callejuela escondiéndose de la criatura que aún no se percataba de su presencia.

— Esas cosas están ciegas, si podemos rodearlo no tendremos que enfrentarlo y, créanme, no quieren hacerlo — susurró Jill tratando de encontrar un camino para rodear al Licker.

— Si podemos rodearlo, pero solo tenemos dos opciones: o vamos por el drenaje o nos armamos de esperanzas locas y tratamos de ir por la avenida paralela a esta, donde está el edificio de Umbrella destruido…

— …y donde probablemente habrá más monstruos — terminó Jill la oración que Mike estaba diciendo.

— Ó podemos rodear un poco más, pero eso nos costaría tal vez varias horas — terció Marissa aportando una idea más y todos miraron a Jill y a Carlos que eran los que más conocían de estos menesteres de matar zombis y monstruos de Umbrella.

-- Propongo que sigamos y matemos a ese maldito lengua-larga, somos muchos podemos trazar un buen plan — dijo Robert subestimando al licker.

Jill se quedo pensando un segundo y vio muy viable la idea de Robert aunque no tan fácil como él pensaba.

— ¿Que dices, Carlos? — preguntó al cabo de un momento o dos.

Carlos también lo pensó y empezó a ver el plan drástico como el más viable, pero decidió no subestimar a la criatura y darle un último vistazo para pensar mejor si podrían con eso tan fácil, se pego a la pared y asomo la cabeza un poco para ver al licker, pero la metió enseguida y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

— No creo factible esta opción porque las variantes cambiaron… — todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido —. Resulta que nuestro amiguito lengua-larga ha llamado a mamá, papá y el resto de la familia y ahora son una decena de ellos y se ven muy hambrientos.

— ¿Entonces que procede? — inquirió Jess suspirando de desesperación y cruzándose de brazos.

— Vamos a tener que dar el rodeo que nos menciona mi hermana o ir por el drenaje — dijo Mike como buen capitán descartando posibilidades, pero dejando a los demás dar opinión y decidir por ellos mismos.

— Yo opino que rodeemos aunque nos tome un poco más de tiempo, por que enfrentar a esas cosas no me parece una buena idea del todo — opinó Marissa.

— Creo que apoyo a Marissa — corroboró Jessica.

— Pues a menos que tengan un muy buen plan para meterles sus lenguas por el… — Jessica miro asesinamente a Robert y este se corrigió -: Si queremos cortarles la lengua a esos poodle súper desarrollados hay que tener un plan infalible, también, por lo que yo vi cuando me llamaron a contener a los primeros zombis había muchos de ellos atrapados en las alcantarillas sin contar que en las películas de terror los monstruos se esconden en lugares húmedos y oscuros y la opción de ir por el edificio de Umbrella me da escalofríos de solo mencionarla, así que voto por el camino largo pero más seguro.

Jill y Carlos asintieron conformes con el plan y miraron a Michael que se quedo pensante por unos segundos mientras analizaba las posibilidades. Sentía que todos ellos eran su responsabilidad y no se perdonaría si les llegara a pasar algo, también sabía que confiaban en él y que no podía decepcionarlos por ningún motivo, en ese momento asintió a todos. Desenfundaron sus armas y respiraron profundamente varias veces para prepararse. En ese instante, Michael notó de nuevo una sensación familiar que le recorría el cuerpo, una que ya había experimentado en situaciones similares pero a la que no había podido ponerle nombre. No era tanto una sensación como un estado de existencia, y aunque no era un hombre especialmente religioso, era lo más parecido que tenía a la creencia en el destino, la sensación de que existían hechos y fuerzas más allá de la influencia humana.

Pasase lo que pasase, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras se preparaban para irse, todos los factores decisivos se hallaban firmemente situados en su lugar correspondiente y estaban interconectados como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Lo sentía con una certidumbre que desafiaba la razón y la lógica. Era como si una gran rueda de las oportunidades que determinaban el resultado, que les daría o les quitaría la vida, se hubiese puesto en marcha y se dirigiese hacia su inevitable final, sólo que, en lugar de ir más lentamente, la rueda girase cada vez con mayor rapidez y acelerase al mismo tiempo que les revelaba los planes que tenía para ellos.

Había sentido a menudo cierta tranquilidad al darse cuenta de la presencia de esa rueda, la indefinible sensación de que el resultado ya había sido decidido y que lo único que podía hacer era presenciar cómo se acercaba. Cuando era un niño y su padre se encontraba en uno de sus ataques de furor provocado por el alcohol, la creencia en algo superior era lo único que a veces le había salvado de caer en una desesperación total. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión… en aquel momento sólo sentía que era algo terrible, una atracción de feria siniestra y alucinante en la que se habían montado por error, y no se habían dado cuenta de la verdad hasta que había sido demasiado tarde: no podían regresar ni dar marcha atrás, y tampoco esquivar lo que se iban a encontrar más adelante.

_Entonces nos agarramos a lo que podamos y aguantamos. Haremos lo que podamos, _pensó él.

Así fue al frente y salió del callejón. Se agacho y tomo una gran piedra y la lanzo extremadamente lejos al lado opuesto de donde correrían para regresar y tomar un nuevo camino. Al caer la piedra en el toldo de un auto hiso un ruido metálico estruendoso y enseguida los diez lickers voltearon y fueron saltando con una velocidad excepcional de edificio en edificio en dirección a donde había caído la piedra pensando que había sido algo para comer.

— ¡Ahora! — señaló Mike con una voz baja apuntando a los lickers con su Beretta y cuando todos salieron de la callejuela a paso ligero el también quitó su mirada de los monstruos que buscaban algo cerca de la zona donde había impactado la piedra y corrió tras sus amigos.

Ya estaba atardeciendo para ese momento. Todo estaba preparado, los científicos del complejo creían que se quedarían a seguir investigando sobre las Triescudras, pero Wesker ya había recopilado toda la información necesaria de los avances y estaba saliendo del complejo mientras hacia los cálculos.

_Si libero el virus ahora estos cientos de científicos se infectaran con el virus-T y podre probar a Génesis durante la noche y observar si es un éxito como lo espero, para esta hora mañana el Génesis, si es tan eficiente como lo creo, habrá terminado con todos los cientos de científicos infectados y podre venir nuevamente por él para llevarlo a su nuevo hogar, sin estorbos de carne podrida rodante, el plan es infalible, solo resta ir después a las instalaciones de Europa en Austria… pero eso es pan comido para después._

— Mañana a esta hora estaré de regreso, esperemos que para ese momento usted haya hecho todo lo que le ordene — dijo Wesker hipócritamente a un doctor que lo acompañaba a la salida que sonrío asintiendo, confiando ciegamente en él segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta del elevador secreto de los laboratorios dejando, enseguida, el ruido de las aspas del helicóptero ensordeció todos los demás ruidos presentes y despidió una ráfaga de viento que agitó las ropas negras de Wesker y la bata del otro científico.

Wesker corrió a subirse al helicóptero vigilado por cuatro guardias de Umbrella que apuntaban hacia los edificios y las calles alertas para proteger el transporte de las criaturas que ahí residían. Llevaba un portafolios en la mano izquierda y un maletín de metal negro y muy grueso en la mano derecha, que sería pesado para una persona normal, pero para él no, con su nueva y mejorada fuerza eso era un ligero peso, como plumas. Subió al helicóptero seguido de los guardias, se coloco unos audífonos en las orejas y el helicóptero empezó a elevarse después de que la puerta se cerro y el doctor Blake Rudolf daba pasos hacia atrás meneando la mano despidiéndose de su maestro, Wesker, pensando que le había dicho todo su plan y que el sobrevivía de los otros científicos con la protección de Génesis del que según Wesker nada podía salir mal… _solo que se vuelva loco y mate a todos en la instalación sin mis órdenes y no vuelva por él o que funcione a la perfección y te asesine bajo mis órdenes, de cualquier forma tu destino es morir._ Wesker sonrió de oreja a oreja agradeciendo la ingenuidad del doctor Blake mientras este volvía a entrar al complejo por el elevador, en cuanto llegara a un lugar seguro el show comenzaría, por lo pronto solo quedaba esperar que el Rudolf soltara el virus en las instalaciones.

— ¡Corran, corran! — gritó León mientras vaciaba su Browning de nueve milímetros contra el grupo de zombis que los perseguían saliendo de un edificio.

Las criaturas eran demasiadas y los disparos solo servían para detenerlos un poco porque salían por todos lados como una plaga de cucarachas.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó León cuando sonaron dos _clicks _señal de que se le había acabado al munición.

— ¡Aquí¡Ahora! — se escuchó a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que el sonido ahogado de un motor que se encendía y David Trapp estaba gritando mientras subía al asiento del copiloto de un Hummer y John Andrews estaba en el asiento del piloto con las manos en el volante y listo para pisar el pedal a fondo.

— ¡Vamos! — gritó León a Rebecca Chambers que dejo de disparar automáticamente y comenzó a correr al auto junto con León, abrieron la puerta trasera de la camioneta y subieron como pudieron y antes de que incluso cerraran la puerta John ya había arrancado el auto con un fuerte rugido y pasando encima de los zombis como si fueran simples muñecos de papel.

— ¡Ay, no, ahí viene! — exclamó David viendo por el retrovisor del auto a un monstruo de unos tres metros de altura y con un solo brazo pero este más largo que su cuerpo entero y con unas garras que podían desgarrar metal como mantequilla, con las venas palpitantes alrededor de su cuerpo rojo y con un la cara derretida literalmente -. ¡Acelera, acelera!

— ¡En eso estoy, con un demonio! — dijo John pisando el pedal del acelerador a fondo mientras cambiaba las velocidades rápidamente pero la criatura que les daba caza ya casi estaba encima de ellos.

— !Piérdelo¡Ya, ya! — exclamaba David mirando por el retrovisor desesperado e impotente para hacer algo.

— ¡Si me dejaras de gritar me concentraría en perderlo, además no puedo perderlo si nos está ganando terreno! — exclamó John concentrado en manejar y dando una fuerte vuelta a la derecha que hizo que todos se tambalearan hacia este lado por la inercia.

— Demonios, entonces concéntrate en manejar y cállense los dos — exclamó Rebecca sin pensarlo antes por la desesperación y dándose cuenta segundos después, pero viendo a un monstruo de esa magnitud perseguirlos, ese grito era como música para sus oídos.

Mientras el monstruo corría con sus potentes piernas marcando sus músculos cada pasó que daba y haciendo temblar la tierra mientras gruñía con la potencia de un león y una especie de sonido como metal rasposo, mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes ensangrentados y su cerebro como el de un licker, al descubierto y palpitante, de hecho solo aprecia un licker demasiado desarrollado, de alguna forma evolucionado.

León bajó la ventanilla de su lado trasero completamente y se sentó en el borde sosteniéndose con la mano izquierda a la camioneta mientras empezaba a disparar hacia el monstruo que a duras penas se inmutaba con los impactos do donde salían borbotones de sangre sin control, pero que la criatura ni siquiera sentía. Cuando se termino el cartucho, su último cartucho, entró de nuevo al auto.

— ¿Alguna idea de cómo detener a esa cosa? — preguntó León.

— Si la tuviera, solamente la estaría conteniendo, eso estando completamente estúpido y con deseos suicidas y créeme, quiero vivir al menos para masturbarme una última vez – dijo con su típico humor negro John que en realidad no hiso reír a nadie y todos ignoraron.

— Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda aproximadamente una granada en explotar? — inquirió León a David.

— Aproximadamente unos siete segundos — aclaró David - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Mandar a ese carbón al infierno — dijo León y salió nuevamente por la ventana, tomo de su cinturón la única granada que había encontrado en el armamento de una patrulla militar y la besó — vamos nena, tú nos sacaras de esta — quitó el anillo de la granada y espero exactamente cuatro segundos, enseguida la soltó en dirección al monstruo al quinto segundo y los últimos dos segundos pasaron como cámara lenta para el chico. La granada recorrió un gran camino rápidamente y estaba pasando exactamente a un lado de la cara de la criatura cuando León creyó que había fallado, pero la granada explotó justo en ese instante y le destrozo la cabeza en pedazos a lo que antes había sido un monstruo, salieron pedazos de hueso y musculo y sangre como un festín grotesco y asqueroso y enseguida lo que restaba del cuerpo de esa cosa cayó en el suelo sin un solo movimiento más.

— ¡Si! — vitorearon todos alegremente al ver que dejaban a todos los zombis y al cadáver gigantesco detrás.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora capitán? — preguntó John a David con un bostezo mientras manejaba.

— Imagino que salir de aquí, pero primero tenemos que descansar, llevamos tres días sin dormir un segundo — respondió David de brazos cruzados en el asiento.

Era agotador solo de escucharlo, llevaban setenta y dos horas sin dormir tratando de salir de la ciudad y peleando contra las criaturas de Umbrella el cual era un trabajo agotador, bastante habían tenido ya, después de perder a Claire repentinamente y esconderse en Exeter City un tiempo y luego salir pitando a Nueva York porque Umbrella no los quería en Exeter, o en ningún lugar, mejor dicho, luego trataron de averiguar dónde estaba Claire ahí y quedan atrapados exactamente en medio del brote nuevo de virus-T que no entendía ni un carajo como había llegado ahí, aun después de las mil veces que Rebecca lo había explicado, parecía que su destino era matar gente muerta por el resto de su vida y no era nada agradable, igualmente Rebecca, León y John. No había parado el terror desde la Ensenada Calibán y ya estaba harto, de no dormir durante jornadas enteras y más aun quería descansar después de haberse encontrado con miles de zombis reunidos en un maldito centro comercial y tener que huir de ellos por horas y horas y para emporar las cosas encontrar a esa cosa que los estaba siguiendo hacia unos minutos, era como un juego cruel de niños.

— ¿Y donde piensas que será bueno descansar? Es decir, la ciudad está plagada de zombis y otras cosas — dijo Rebecca negando con la cabeza.

— Ahí — señaló David a uno de los edificios más altos a lo lejos, cruzando el puente de Manhattan — se que suena tonto pero he calculado las posibilidades y casi todas las variantes como un viejo amigo me enseñó en el entrenamiento. Primero es un hotel muy, muy costoso, obviamente antes de esto por lo que no habrá o había mucha gente pues los más ricos deben de haber logrado salir pitando de aquí en cuanto apareció el brote, también es un sector muy alejado de donde se originó el brote por lo que probablemente no había gente ahí cuando los muertos vivientes llegaron a esa parte de la ciudad, después, es uno de los pocos edificios que no se ven destruidos o quemados, también he leído que ese hotel es muy famoso por tener una muy alta seguridad pues era lugar donde llegaban presidentes y ministros de varios países por lo que cuenta con dispositivos de seguridad de última tecnología e incluso es posible que encontremos armas ahí dentro y si logramos entrar y restablecer los sistemas de seguridad podremos dormir como bebes, sin preocuparnos de nada con la única prevención de que alguien haga guardia todo el tiempo e incluso las ventanas de los niveles más altos están blindadas para resistir una ametralladora pesada como si nada, en fin es una fortaleza echa una estancia para ricachones.

Los demás no lo pensaron mucho tiempo y aceptaron enseguida con lo que John empezó a manejar a toda velocidad al hotel antes de quedarse dormido al volante.

Después de una larga caminata Carlos propuso que durmieran un poco, aunque Mike se había despertado hace unas horas y había dormido tres meses, todos los demás llevaban más de dos días sin pegar parpados y estaban muy cansados. En mitad del camino al hotel de alta seguridad al que se dirigían Marissa había decidido sentarse un poco para abrocharse una bota y se quedó dormida en plena banqueta sentada, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cansados que estaban todos en verdad y Mike propuso ir al famoso hotel _I.B.S. _(Por sus siglas en ingles International Business Stance) pues sabía todas sus funciones y pensó en la ventaja que tenían al quedarse ahí como lo había enseñado su padre desde pequeño, anque un hombre ebrio los últimos años de su vida, había sido un gran general del la marina de los Estados Unidos y quien lucho en Vietnam, el cual aprendió de su padre que lucho en la segunda guerra mundial y consecutivamente los ancestros de Michael siempre habían servido a su país como policías, soldados o incluso bomberos, pero habían contribuido por lo que tenían una gran cultura sobre ese tipo de cosas de precauciones, o eran muy buenos estrategas y la habilidad estaba en sus genes.

En cierto modo todos querían seguir y salir rápidamente de ahí, pero era como un suicidio si no dormían un poco antes, estaban muy cansados y sabrá dios de dónde sacaron fuerzas para caminar hasta el hotel y aunque se desviaron un poco del camino, tal vez un par de horas, era lo mejor para todos.

Ya estaba a la vista la gran entrada del hotel y ellos estaban a unas pocos metros deseando un bien merecido descanso y aunque se sentían un poco culpables por dormir y descansar e incluso disfrutar de ello en un momento así era seguro que podrían lidiar con la culpa mientras se daban un baño caliente después de dormir, claro si lograban acceder al los sistemas del hotel que seguramente estarían apagados y si el agua no estaba teñida de sangre, pero después de todo pensaron que lo tenían bien merecido después de tanto tiempo de no tener un poco de paz, en especial para Jill y Carlos.

Algo interrumpió la calma. Mike se detuvo en seco y todos lo miraron preocupados.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo confundido Carlos y poniéndose en guardia aunque no tenía idea de nada.

— ¿Escuchan eso? — Michael hiso callar a todos y se concentro en el sonido.

— No, nada, pero ¿Qué demonios escuchas?

— Se sorprenderían si les dijera todo lo que escucho, pero este ruido en particular… es un motor, de un auto… se dirige… ¡hacia aquí!

Todos subieron las armas cuando Michael dijo esto y también empezaron escuchar muy a lo lejos un motor, cada vez el ruido se intensificaba más y más, se acercaba a ellos por atrás a la derecha en la calle que acababan de cruzar; todos dieron vuelta y apuntaron a la esquina, había cuatro opciones: Los zombis habían aprendido a manejar o habían arrancado un auto por accidente, las cuales eran lo más improbable, otra era que algún sobreviviente estuviera manejando histéricamente y a toda velocidad hacia esa dirección ó que Umbrella, que serian los únicos que se adentrarían a la ciudad en ese estado, hubiera despachado a ese auto para algo.

Enseguida una Hummer negra salió pitando por la calle y dio una vuelta barriendo las llantas como si estuviera sido perseguido por alguien, pero el conductor no los miro, se dirigía al hotel con toda velocidad, pero enseguida este pareció sorprenderse de algo y freno el auto haciendo que las llantas rechinaran en el asfalto y al camioneta quedara inmóvil unos segundos en lo que todos apuntaron decididos a disparar si algo o alguien trataba de hacerles daño mientras el conductor se veía muy extrañado y estaba discutiendo de algo con el copiloto al que Jill le pareció familiar pero aun así no bajó la guardia. El copiloto volteó a los asientos traseros donde no se podía ver por los vidrios polarizados y las puertas se abrieron. De la parte de atrás salió una chica delgada y no muy alta, de pelo castaño y con uniforme de los STARS. Jill bajó la guardia enseguida al reconocer a Rebeca Chambers, una vieja amiga exSTARS.

— ¡No disparen, son amigos! — dijo Jill y todos bajaron la guardia cuando Rebecca echó a correr hacia ellos.

— Jill, sabía que estabas bien, lo sabía, han pasado tantas cosas… — dijo Rebecca abrazando a Jill. Para Jill, como para el resto de los exSTARS de Raccon City, Rebecca era como su hermana menor, por lo que también se alegró mucho de verla. También vio que la cara del hombre que parecía conocido era de nadie menos que de David Trapp, uniforme de los STARS. También llevaba una Beretta de nueve milímetros en una funda en la cadera, el arma reglamentaria de los STARS. Era bastante alto, quizá medía algo más de un metro ochenta y cinco, por lo que le sacaba poco menos de veinte centímetros, y era delgado pero robusto, con el físico de un nadador. Su rostro era bastante atractivo, del tipo de una estrella de cine. Sus cejas y sus cabellos eran cortos y oscuros, sus rasgos parecían tallados en piedra, y su penetrante mirada indicaba una gran inteligencia. Lo había conocido en casa de Barry Burton hacia unos meses, cuando Rebecca se fue con él a una misión en la Ensenada de Calibán, desde esa vez no lo había vuelto a ver, pero sabía que era de confiar, también vio a un muchacho alto y rubio oscuro, de cabello un poco largo y rasgos finos vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, una playera negra y unos pantalones vaqueros con zapatillas de deporte. El otro tenía también uniforme de los STARS y tenía la misma complexión de toro que Barry Burton, con músculos marcados de ejercicio y una espalda ancha, con un tono escuro de piel color caoba.

— Jill, es bueno ver caras conocidas… — dijo David acercándose junto con John y León.

— En mi caso, que no los conozco, solo es bueno ver caras no podridas — bromeó John de nuevo.

— Pensábamos que estabas en Europa — dijo Rebecca.

— Chris se fue solo a Europa — contesto ella — Yo me quedé en Raccon City… — se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

David volteó a ver a cada uno de los que acompañaban a Jill cuando su mirada se detuvo en Michael que también lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡Michael! — se alegró David.

— Con un demonio, David, como has cambiado — sonrió Mike abrazando a David fuertemente el igual que el otro.

— No han sido los meses menos estresantes de mi vida, pero… pensé que habías…

— Muerto, lo sé, al igual que todos, es una larga historia…

— ¿Se conocen? — inquirió Jill interrumpiendo el encuentro de amigos.

— Claro que sí, entrenamos juntos aquí, en Nueva York, también es buen amigo de Barry. Aunque entrenamos es un decir pues este don-patea-traseros paso los exámenes sin necesidad de mucho entrenamiento básico por eso estábamos en el mismo grado aunque este chico fuera más joven que yo y Barry.

— Siento interrumpir las viejas anécdotas de la vida pero ¿no creen que sería mejor ir dentro del hotel y después contarnos todas las historias juveniles que deseen? — dijo Marissa un poco impaciente y todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel.

— Entonces, Jill, sobreviviste a la catástrofe de Raccon City — bramó David caminando a la par de la chica.

— Así es, después de escapar de ahí terminamos en este nuevo infierno — afirmó Jill no muy alegre de la conversación.

— Ya veo. Perdonen la descortesía, voy a presentarme: Soy David Trapp, capitán de los STARS de Exeter, ese es John Andrews, también STARS de Exeter, este es León Kennedy, policía y sobreviviente de Raccon City y esta es Rebecca Chambers, exSTARS de Raccon City y licenciada en bioquímica, medica del equipo Bravo en Raccon City.

Rebecca sonrió.

— Oh, si, he oído de ti, eres la genio de dieciocho años — dijo Mike sin afán de ofender pero un poco arrancado.

— Diecinueve — asintió Rebecca.

— Pues yo soy Michael Bridgeway, capitán del equipo Alpha de los STARS de Nueva York, esta es mi hermana Marissa, Robert Ironhill, STARS de Nueva York en división de comunicaciones y sistemas, Jessica Greenleaf, novia de Robert, amiga mía y de Marissa y licenciada en economía y este es Carlos Oliveira, en realidad solo sé que es alguien en que se puede confiar, pero de su historia no mucho — Carlos se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras pues no creía que Mike opinara así de él — y, para los que no la conocen, Jill Valentine, exSTARS de Raccon City.

Llegaron a la puerta del hotel y empujaron la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave e intacta lo cual daba buena señal en sentido de que lo habían asegurado antes de salir y probablemente no habría casi nadie adentro. Mike le señalo a Robert la puerta para no tener que romperla y aunque hubieran querido era cristal reforzado.

Robert inspeccionó la puerta, no tenia chapa o ranura de alguna tarjeta ni nada de ese tipo por lo que Robert se tardaría más en abrirla porque tenía que entender cómo funcionaba la puerta primero.

— Es un sistema electrónico de clave — dijo Jill que era más experimentada en esos menesteres que cualquiera presente debido a sus antecedentes. Ya sabía que tipo de puerta era y sabia como violarla sin activar alarmas ni nada solo que seria un poco más complicado sin los instrumentos necesarios — puedo abrirla, estas puertas se controlan con códigos numéricos, solo necesitamos encontrar el panel para abrirla… — Jill observo las paredes contiguas buscando algo que se viera sospechoso — seguramente estará escondido en algún lugar, necesitamos buscarlo, no puede estar a mucho más de cinco metros de la puerta por que es inalámbrico y es su mayor distancia, búsquenlo.

Todos empezaron a caminar y a mirar arriba y abajo por toda la fachada del hotel. Estaba pintado de color hueso , con piso de piedra labrado en escudos como los del hotel cada uno, había una alfombra roja a lo largo de toda la fachada hasta la banqueta donde estaba la glorieta en la que entraban y salían los autos, la puerta era de cristal reforzado y dentro todo estaba oscuro y sin funcionamiento, a los lados de la entrada antes de las escaleras que subían de la recepción de autos había columnas de tipo griego sosteniendo un techo del mismo color que todo con luces pequeñas que se encontraban apagadas.

— Creo que he encontrado algo — llamó Rebecca que estaba alado de la entrada y había hecho una maceta a un lado.

_Era obvio, bajo la maseta se encuentra la llave para abrir la puerta._

Todos se acercaron y miraron, en lugar de piso labrado había una compuerta pequeña de metal con un candado de combinación electrónica.

— Permíteme — dijo educadamente Mike que tomo el candado y con una fuerza sobrehumana tiro de él y lo rompió como si fuera de madera. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal demostración incluso los que ya sabían lo de Mike.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo demonios…? — empezó a decir León señalando donde estaba antes el candado cuando Jill lo interrumpió.

— No hay tiempo para eso, voy a necesitar ayuda con esto porque solía abrir esto con instrumentos muy sofisticados — advirtió ella abriendo la tapa de metal y descubriendo una consola con una pequeña pantalla en ceros azules y un teclado numérico negro con los números pintados en azul -. Primero necesito algo con que desarmar cuidadosamente la consola¿alguna idea de cómo conseguirlo?

— Sí, en la camioneta había una caja de herramientas bajo el asiento trasero — dijo León — jamás pensé usarla en estos días para algo útil, iré por ella.

León fue corriendo a la Hummer con las puertas abiertas, se metió un momento y salió con una caja roja larga de herramientas que le llevó rápidamente a Jill. Ella la abrió y esculco entre las numerosas herramientas hasta que saco un desarmador y una especie de alambre que le tendió a Mike.

— Necesito que presiones con el alambre… ahí — señalo Jill un pequeño punto arriba de la pantalla con números de la consola -. No es por ponerte en presión pero ni se te ocurra respirar o me electrocutaré mientras desarmo esta cosa.

Mike asintió y presiono con el alambre donde Jill dijo y esta empezó a desarmar cuidadosamente con el desarmador, uno a uno fue encontrando los tornillos hasta que unos minutos después acabó y abrió la parte numérica de la consola dejando ver un sin fin de cables y circuitos de diferentes colores con diez botones pequeños de metal hasta arriba que serian los números respectivos todos conectados entre cables a una tarjeta verde con chips hasta el fondo.

— Una lámpara — pidió Jill y Rebecca le tendió la suya — alumbra por favor — Rebecca encendió la lámpara y apuntó a la consola desarmada que Jill inspeccionó un momento —. Ahora se supone que con una cámara mire exactamente donde está el inicio del cable negro, pero en vista de que no hay micro cámaras, tendré que suponer donde está y recen por que lo haga bien, de lo contrario la puerta se queda cerrada sin posibilidad de abrirse dentro de dos días enteros…

Jill metió la delgada mano en el interior de la consola y empezó a jara cables suponiendo cual sería el correcto, miró a Michael que la estaba viendo como hipnotizado y este no supo qué hacer en vista de que no podía voltearse o electrocutaría a la muchacha, así que solo se volteó y se sonrojó como tomate para lo que la chica sonrió.

— Si estoy en lo correcto el cable es este, está muy metido así que no puedo ver nada de él así que, como les dije recen — tomó unas pinzas de la caja de herramientas y las metió cuidadosamente hasta que se topo con el cable que debía ser el negro. La chica suspiró profundamente antes de cortar el cable y al fin lo hizo pero nada pasó.

— Ay, no, la puerta no se abrió, ahora no podremos entrar — dijo Carlos decepcionado al igual que todos.

— Nunca dije que la puerta se abriría — dijo Jill ofendida mientras dejaba las pinzas a un lado — solo desactivé el mecanismo de electricidad y el de claves erróneas, porque si pones tres veces claves erróneas suena una alarma que atraerá a todos los zombis y monstruos de Nueva York en un santiamén. Ya puedes dejar de presionar — le avisó Jill a Michael con una sonrisa coqueta que hiso que el chico se sonrojara a tal grado que la caja de herramientas pareciera un tono rosado claro.

— Ahora solo queda suponer la clave de cuatro números lo cual sería más fácil si pudiera conectar un descifrador — explicó Jill superponiendo la parte con los números de la consola y empezando a presionar números — así que si alguien tiene una idea de cuál es la contraseña es bienvenida.

— Normalmente las claves son números que tengan que ver con la empresa para poder recordarlos ¿Qué no? — Supuso Robert con la mano en la barbilla — intenta 0518…

Hubo una pausa mientras Jill ponía los números pero nada sucedió.

— No es ¿Por qué esos números?

— Son la fecha de aniversario de la fundación del primer hotel que fue este…

Todos empezaron a romperse la cabeza pensando en qué sabían de esa empresa hotelera o del dueño o de lo que sea que tuviera que ver pero era inútil, pasaron casi tres cuartos de hora hasta que Jess lanzó un gemido.

— ¿Qué¡¿Qué?! — inquirió John desesperado.

— Hace años, en mi carrera de economía — Jess tenía los ojos entrecerrados tratándose de acordar de algo con mucho esfuerzo, algo que no le llegaba claramente — un profesor alguna vez dijo algo de números sobre esta empresa. ‹‹_Los números más correctos en una empresa…›› —_empezó a imitar la chica a su profesor recordando lo que había dicho —‹‹…_son, a mi juicio, los de el famoso hotelero Williamson y su cadena de hoteles: cincuenta y uno por ciento de las acciones con los que jamás serás suplantado como dueño de la empresa por accionistas mayoritarios, no tener más de un hotel bajo el mando de un solo administrador y un cero por ciento de deudas con las que puedan quitarte tu patrimonio…››_

— ¡Prueba esos números! — sé animó David — ¡5110!

Jill digitó los números rápidamente y una especie de seguro pesado sonó proveniente de la puerta con el que todos saltaron de emoción.

— ¡Al fin¡Bien hecho Jess! — exclamó Marissa.

—¡Por eso te quiero! — dijo Robert sonriéndole pícaramente a su novia.

Todos entraron al hotel oscuro y trataron de encender las luces pero no había electricidad en absoluto.

— Demonios, se supone que esto tenga su propio generador — se decepcionó Carlos tratando de prender la luz con el interruptor.

— Así debe de ser, pero seguramente esta desactivado así que debe de ser ahí donde se prende… — dijo Mike señalando una puerta junto a la mesa de recepción que tenia la leyenda ‹‹_Solo personal autorizado. Sala de controles›› _pintado en ella — esperen aquí dijo Michael que entró corriendo a la puerta que tumbó de una patada y un minuto después todas las luces del hotel se encendieron instantáneamente y Mike se asomo en la puerta.

— Robert, creo que ahora es tu turno con la seguridad — dijo y este se acerco a la sala de controles junto a todos que se quedaron afuera pero podían ver la consola llena de pantallas de cámaras de seguridad solo que no estaban conectadas y solo transmitían interferencia, bajo las pantallas a la altura de los muslos había una consola de controles a todo lo largo de la pared con tres computadores conectados y dos pantallas que estaban en negro completamente, con un teclado, un ratón una taza de café rancio un unos cuantos papeles sobe un escritorio y frente a este una silla donde Robert se sentó.

— Veamos… — dijo pulsando una vez la tecla intro haciendo que las dos pantallas de computador se prendieran y mostraran varias leyendas con un fondo blanco y Robert empezó a teclear a toda velocidad, haciendo que las dos pantallas mostraran diferentes cosas y navegando por los archivos de las computadoras hasta que apareció un texto en ambas pantallas con el que Robert se quedó rascando la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien sabe que significa esto? — preguntó él y todos leyeron con atención.

_Entre pared y pared hay una santa mujer que con su diente llama a su gente._

— Es un acertijo — declaró Marissa — es sencillo, es un humano.

Robert tecleo la palabra y la computadora reacciono cambiando de pantalla al de otra leyenda con un pequeño reloj en la esquina superior derecha que marcaba 00:59 y decrecía cada segundo.

_Yo tengo millones de brazos pero no tengo cuerpo, tengo miles de años pero no me comprenden, no tengo fuerza pero controlo dos hemisferios ¿Quién soy?_

— ¡Mierda¡Mierda! — maldijo Robert dando rápidos tecladazos tratando de poner la respuesta correcta del computador.

— Rápido, rápido o una alarma sonara — apresuro Jill mirando el reloj que ya marcaba 00:30 — ¡espera, es una campana!

— Campana — gritó Robert desesperado pulsando teclas con una rapidez extraordinaria cuando él reloj ya contaba 00:05.

Volvió a la cuenta regresiva, solo que desde cuarenta y cinco segundos y con la leyenda: _¿Qué será¿Qué es? Entre más grande es, menos se ve._

— ¡Deprisa! — gritó Marissa cuando vio que el reloj corría de nuevo.

— ¡Es la oscuridad!

El reloj se detuvo repentinamente y la pantalla cambió a los controles de la instalación y una a una las pantallas de seguridad se fueron conectando y mostrando los diversos pasillos y bodegas de le hotel completo. Luego Robert tecleó un par de botones más y en la pantalla de la derecha apareció un modelo tridimensional del hotel en el ángulo que desearas controlándolo con el ratón y el teclado, luego volvió a pulsar unas cuantas teclas y la cámara se acerco a la entrada del hotel después traspaso la pared y enfoco la puerta de entrada y el cuarto de controles donde estaban ellos señalando nueve puntos rojos que representaban a todos ellos.

— El sistema identifica a cualquier cosa que se mueva dentro del hotel, es un alivio que no haya nada más — suspiró Robert — ¿Lo ven? Y ustedes que pensaban que solo servía para el sexo.

Todos rieron.

— Ahora solo cierra la puerta por la que entramos y estaremos bien encerrados para dormir un poco — dijo David con un bostezo, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Robert. A continuación Robert hiso lo que le pidieron y la puerta se cerró con un timbrado agudo seguido del sondo del seguro entrando en su lugar.

— ¡Yo pido una de las suites presidenciales! — se aceleró John levantando la mano como niño de primaria.

1 B.V.U.W.I.F. (_Bioligical and Viral Umbrella´s Weponary Investigation Facility.) _Tomando en cuenta la virtud de las obras las iniciales, nombres, etc. estarán en el idioma original.

2 Estancia de Negocios Internacional. (Por sus siglas en ingles International Business Stance).


	5. Una chizpa de amor y Fina estadia

M. M. Carballido Resident Evil Evolution

Capitulo 5

Una pequeña chizpa de amor

Fina estadía

— Primero deberíamos inspeccionar bien al área, solo por si las dudas, no quiero que algo me coma mientras duermo — sugirió David tomando sus precauciones, todos asintieron.

— Bien, Robert quédate aquí y vigila cualquier movimiento en esas cámaras o donde sea — ordenó Michael tomando la iniciativa -, Jessica, quédate con Robert, Marissa, vas con Carlos y con John… si no te molesta, David… — bramó el muchacho pensando que tal vez se estaba pasando de la línea con su amigo dando ordenes a alguien que no le correspondía, que ni siquiera era de su equipo, peor David hiso un gesto cordial y asintió dejando a Mike seguir sabiendo que su amigo era tan buen capitán y líder como él —David, tu con León y Rebecca; Yo voy con… Jill — Michael balbuceó cuando vio que solo quedaba Jill para que fuera su pareja y no era que no quisiera estar con ella, al contrario, pero de alguna manera la chica lo hacia sentir algo raro, algo que no había sentido antes y que lo desconcertaba y la sensación era agradable al mismo tiempo que odiosa, pero no lo dejaba concentrarse del todo, sin embargo sintió cierta oleada de emoción al ver a Jill asentir con una sonrisa leve —. De acuerdo, ahora… — se dirigió una repisa a su izquierda donde había unos diez radios perfectamente acomodados, tomo un par y so los lanzo a David y a Carlos, luego tomo otros dos y le lanzo uno a Robert mientras encendía con el que el se quedaría —, sintonícenlo en el canal uno — dijo el moviendo una pequeña rueda con un chirrido de interferencia seguido de completo silencio. Los otros hicieron lo mismo. Traten de estar continuamente en comunicación, si alguien tiene problemas no duden en pedir apoyo, volveremos aquí en una hora. Ahora, Robert, tu nos dirigirás mediante el mapa del hotel.

— Me parece — afirmó Robert tronándose los dedos frente al teclado y echando un suspiro, para después ponerse a ver el mapa en las pantallas de las computadoras —. Veamos, son tres equipos y el hotel consta de sesenta pisos, no se alarmen tal vez sean muchos pisos pero la inspección será rápida, creo que les sobrara tiempo por que aquí me muestra las habitaciones que tenían huéspedes antes de la infección, las que estaban vacías siguen bien aseguradas y cerradas por lo que si algún zombi anda suelto por aquí no habrá entrado, amenos que hayan aprendido a abrir puertas con tarjetas de identificación o claves, además del el monitoreo continuo que tiene este sistema de seguridad así que a darle mis chavales. Carlos, Marissa, John, tomen desde esta planta baja al sótano, revisen las bodegas y luego suban hasta el piso diez, David, León, Rebecca, tomen el elevador al piso once y de ahí sigan al piso treinta y cinco, Michael, Jill, ustedes tomaran el elevador e inspeccionaran desde el piso treinta y seis hasta el helipuerto y la terraza y les advierto a ustedes dos, primero ayuden a inspeccionar y luego hacen lo que se les apetezca — bromeó Robert, Jill se apeno un poco y miro al suelo, mientras Mike tardo unos segundos en tomar el doble sentido de lo que su amigo había dicho y cuando lo capto rió nerviosamente sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir.

Todos llenaron completamente sus armas y cargadores con la maleta de municiones de Mike y se prepararon en unos minutos y una vez todos estuvieron preparados se quedaron sin moverse, como si esperaran algo.

— Bueno… — frunció el seño John tras unos segundos en los que nadie se inmutó — ¿que carajos hacemos aquí¡Ya vámonos!

Todos salieron un poco nerviosos, ya estaba cerca el ocaso en el oeste y ya no entraba mucha luz por las ventanas aunque tener todo el edificio iluminado era una ventaja; ya todos estaban muy tensos por lo vivido y era difícil pensar en que podrían descansar en paz unas horas y que no se fueran a encontrar con ningún peligro en ese gran hotel…

Marissa, Carlos y John se separaron de los demás y entraron por la puerta de la derecha de los elevadores de lado sur, al final del pasillo, que llevaban a las escaleras para bajar al sótano y a las bodegas, mientras los demás esperaron a que el elevador bajara. Cuando las puertas de metal del tercer elevador a la izquierda se abrieron se llevaron tremenda sorpresa… un raudal de zombis amontonados salieron a empujones y trompicones hambrientos y gimiendo despidiendo un olor más fuerte que el que abundaba en la ciudad, despedían olor a podrido con humedad encerrada, era asqueroso y los chicos no vomitaron solo por el echo de que estaban siendo atacados y ellos se defendieron enseguida disparando sus armas..

— ¡Maldita sea¡Me lo suponía! — gritó David disparando su Beretta contra las criaturas apuntando a la cabeza y retrocediendo al igual que todos.

— Pero los que de verdad daban tiros completamente certeros eran Michael y León, el rubio era el mejor tirador de todo el grupo incluso más que Mike con todo y sus dotes _‹‹sobrehumanos››_.

¡Bang¡Bang¡Bang!

Un zombi tras otro caían pero estaban muy cerca de los muchachos ya. Michael trataba de mantenerlos a raya pero era imposible.

— ¡Ahhhh! — lanzó un gemido de dolor David al que todos voltearon a ver cuando ya quedaba solo el zombi que estaba forcejeando con él y que ya le había mordido la mano.

La criatura forcejeaba con fuerza contra el muchacho mientras lanzaba gemidos estúpidos de hambre y la baba le escurría sin cesar por la mitad que aun tenia de labio inferior y por la otra mitad con los dientes descubiertos y la carne arrancada hasta la garganta. Enseguida hubo un sonido de disparo con silenciador proveniente de la pistola de León. La bala impacto justo en la sien del zombi que se desplomó en el suelo sin vida.

— ¡¿Qué pasa ahí afuera¡Respondan! — pedía Robert con urgencia por la radio al igual que Carlos.

Michael tomó su radio y contestó rápidamente:

— Solo una sorpresa, resulta que estaba atestado un elevador de esas cosas, pero todo está bien… — se interrumpió a si mismo Michael cuando vio que David había sido mordido por su atacante — … no, espera, David fue mordido.

Michael se dirigió corriendo a su amigo y le tomo bruscamente la mano para ver la herida.

— Oh, hombre… estoy perdido — murmuró David con un desanimo espantoso y casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras miraba su mano sangrante, sabiendo que estaba infectado ahora.

— Es tu día de suerte, David, mejor créelo — dijo Michael sonriéndole y tomando la radio en la que se escuchaba a Robert y a Carlos aun gritando pidiendo que les informaran de la situación —. Por el amor de dios, paciencia, todo esta bajo control, solo manda a Jess a los elevadores con mi maletín de antídotos — pidió el mirando la numeración de pisos del elevador de en medio que ya estaba en el tercer piso y apunto a la puerta de metal esperando a que se abriera igual que todos ya lo hacían y jaló a David del chaleco más atrás. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron pero por suerte no había nada vivo… o muerto adentró, solo el decorado de alfombra del piso y los espejos en los tres lados del elevador, todos bajaron la guardia — y elevador dos despejado… subiéremos por ahí, mejor detén el otro y cierra bien las puertas, no queremos otro accidente, cambio.

— Copiado, esta detenido y sellado. Jessica ya va para allá, cambio — respondió Robert.

— Gracias, cambio.

— ¿Podrían de dejar de decir _cambio_?_ — _Pidió Marissa por la radio haciendo un tono idiota de burla en la última palabra —. Parecen idiotas _cambio,_ ya no estamos en una operación de los STARS _cambio, _esta bien claro cuando alguien termina de hablar _cambio, _créanme _cambio, _cuando les digo que _cambio, _no hay necesidad _cambio, _solo hay cuatro radios funcionando en todo Nueva York _cambio, cambio, cambio._

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien¡Ya te burlaste, te divertiste y dejaste claro el punto¡Además le di la radio a Carlos! — se molestó Michael aunque en un plan de juego como ere típico con su hermana. Enseguida Jessica apareció cargando el pesado maletín del antivirus y un botiquín de emergencia. Michael corrió a ayudarle con el maletín. Y se lo llevo rápidamente a David.

— Rebecca, eres medica ¿cierto? — preguntó Michael y la chica asintió — encárgate de su mano por favor — pidió y la chica tomó el botiquín de las manos de Jessica e inspecciono la mano de David. Mientras Michael abrió el maletín y saco el aplicador extra, le puso un repuesto de las tres agujas y le puso una ampolleta de el liquido verde.

— ¿Qué es eso? — inquirió Rebecca distrayéndose un poco mientras se ponía los guantes blancos del botiquín.

— El antivirus para el virus-T — contestó Michael mientras miraba a David con un gesto de advertencia -. Esto puede doler un poco… — David asintió con un suspiro y Michael clavo las tres agujas en al brazo de David y soltaba el liquido con el gatillo. David lanzó un gemido, sintió como la sustancia quemaba cada centímetro que recorría de su brazo, cada musculo, cada arteria y cada nervio, era un dolor agudo que le hiso doblarse hasta que paso un poco. Después Rebecca le desinfecto la herida y le puso una venda en la mano.

— ¡Eh¡Aun estoy en condiciones de cumplir la misión! — intervino David cuando vio que Michael iba a argumentar algo -. Por suerte disparo con la mano derecha.

Marissa cortó comunicación con su hermano y le devolvió el radio a Carlos después de que abrieran la puerta de la bodega uno de cinco. Un olor asqueroso y concentrado a carne podrida y otras cosas les llego de golpe, era desagradable, era la bodega donde estaban guardados los víveres del restaurante que los chefs usaban para cocinar, pero con varios días sin refrigeración se habían echado a perder, la leche se había agriado, era desagradable. Carlos se asomo rápidamente y regreso cerrando la puerta de la bodega de alimentos tras él.

— No hay nada, es una habitación muy pequeña — concluyó acercándose a la puerta numero dos que estaba frente a la primera.

Al abrirla dio un gran salto y apunto su arma al frente alarmando a John y a Marissa que también apuntaron, pero enseguida bajaron la guardia. Solo se el habían caído encima a Carlos unas cuantas escobas y utensilios de limpieza amontonados en la bodega de higiene del hotel, Marissa giro la perilla de la puerta numero tres en la pared frente a la numero dos solo que más a al derecha y tiró de ella. Descubrió una especie de pasillo miniatura con repisas a laso lados llenos de sabanas y cobijas limpias. Luego John subió el su Beretta para abrir la cuarta puerta frente a la numero tres. Esta vez era un cuarto más grande que los demás, era el comedor de empleados con varias mesas largas y bancas también largas y varios decorados, cestos de basura y otras cosas y al fondo unas escaleras que tenia señalada que iban a la cocina, pero además de eso no había nada de nada. Ahora Marissa fue rápidamente al final del pasillo sola mientras Carlos y John la esperaban fuera del comedor para inspeccionar después la cocina. Abrió la puerta y vio un cuarto iluminado por luz roja con un torno muy grande bien pegado al suelo en una barra de metal aceitado y con un cable de acero del grueso de sus dos brazos juntos. Supuso que era el mecanismo del elevador así que no le presto mucha atención y se dio media vuelta cuando escucho un ligero sonido arriba de ella, como de algo que golpeo al metal ligeramente, con un paso arriba de ella. Saco su linterna y con un nudo en el estomago alumbro la oscuridad arriba de ella. Vio que algo se movía y apunto rápidamente con la pistola pero cuando inspecciono rápidamente con la linterna no había nada ya. _Tal vez solo una familia de ratas pasando por las vigas, si eso debe ser, algo mas grande habría echo más ruido…_

La maquinara empezó a andar repentinamente lo que hiso que Marissa diera un brinco del susto. Los elevadores ya se estaban moviendo, seguramente los demás ya estarían subiendo. Marissa regresó con Carlos y John y se dirigieron a la cocina por las escaleras del comedor de empleados.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras David, León y Rebecca, dejando a Jill y a Michael para que subieran otros pisos. Salieron a un ancho pasillo de alfombra color crema y paredes blancas con adornos extravagantes y cuadros lujosos había aproximadamente diez puertas en cada lado con un numero cada una y al topar con pared el pasillo se dividía en dos a ambos lados. David sintió un alivio saber que no tendrían que registrarlos todos, pero eso no le quitaba lo tétrico a explorar un hotel en medio de una ciudad plagada de zombis para asegurar que podrían dormir bien…

Empezaron a avanzar con la guardia baja por que las puertas estaban bien cerradas y no había ningún zombi en todo el pasillo, pero aun así estando atentos a lo que pudiera suceder hasta que la voz de John interrumpió en el radio.

— David, en ese onceavo piso no había ni una sola habitación alquilada, pero no estaría de más inspeccionar todos los pasillo, solo para asegurarse — dijo Robert.

— Entendido, entonces nos apresuraremos — avisó Robert por el radio, se lo puso nuevamente en el cinturón e hiso una seña a su equipo para avanzar a paso más apresurado hasta llegar a la separación.

— Los dos corredores le dan la vuelta a varias habitaciones, sepárense y se encontraran de nuevo al final — explicó Robert.

— León, ve con Rebecca por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda nos encontraremos al final— todos asintieron y se separaron corriendo y con las armas apuntando hacia arriba.

David dio vuelta al topar con pared y distinguió algo al final del pasillo, algo en el suelo, se acercó a toda velocidad y cuando vio que era un cadáver apunto automáticamente con la Beretta, en realidad pensando en que el muerto podía levantarse en cualquier segundo a morderlo, pero al querer encontrar su cabeza solo llego hasta el cuello pues la cabeza estaba completamente separada y ya no se encontraba en los alrededores y lo peor era que un zombi no podría haber echo eso.

David se llevo la mano a la boca y a la nariz tratando de resistir las ganas de vomitar mientras observaba el cadáver teñido en sangre coagulada con moscas rondando y carne a medio podrir, ya llevaba un par de días ahí sin duda, o un poco más. _¿Que demonios le hiso esto al pobre hombre? _Se pregunto mirando de reojo al cadáver hasta que llegaron Rebecca y León corriendo.

— ¡Que demo…! – exclamó León con el cadáver a sus pies, pero sin ganas de vomitar como David.

Rebecca se acercó al cadáver y miró la herida con atención, la analizó con el ceño fruncido como la profesional que es en realidad.

— Algo le cortó la cabeza… — hizo una pausa.

— No¿De verdad? — dijo David mirando a la pared y respirando pro al boca.

— Algo el cortó al cabeza de un tajó, pero no fue una cortada limpia, parece, me temo, una cortada con garras o algo de ese estilo — explicó la chica.

— Es no es nada bueno — murmuró León —, pero nada bueno. Eso significa que algo pudo entrar al hotel además de zombis, algo con garras los suficientemente grandes para hacer esto…

— Eso no me agrada, mejor será que avisemos a los… ¡Mierda¡León detrás de ti! — exclamó David señalando al pasillo a espaldas de León.

Él y Rebecca voltearon rápidamente y vieron algo que les congelo la sangre y les quitó la respiración: Un monstruo muy parecido a los lickers, con el cerebro visible en la cabeza, rojo y con una sustancia desagradable y pegajosa por todo y su cuerpo, con la gran lengua paseando de aquí a allá y derramando baba en gotas gigantes, pero con la cabeza más larga y con dos bocas, una arriba de la otra, las dos con lenguas largas, también era más grande que un licker normal y sus garras eran como espadas sin afilar, pero muy peligrosas.

La criatura lanzo un rugido y empezó a caminar hacia los chicos, percatada de que estaban ahí y cuando estuvo a unos pasos lanzo un gruñido aterrador. Divid y lso demás sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar contra la criatura, pero esta se movía tan rápido que empezó a maniobrar en el pasillo con agiles movimientos antes de que siquiera pudieran apuntar al grado de que ni por lo menos León le diera siendo el mejor tirador de todos en el hotel. Enseguida la criatura se quedo parada en el techo y empezó a correr a los chicos, volvió a caer en el suelo y con una de sus lenguas tomo por la espinilla a Rebecca y al empezó a jalar, ella cayó y tiró su Beretta, se trató de sostener de algo para que la criatura no la jalara pero esta seguía moviéndose alrededor y agitándola mucho, pero al fin se logro sostener de un jalador de una de las puertas de las habitaciones. León vio que no podría darle al monstruo así que vio a Rebecca y luego la lengua que la sostenía por el tobillo, enfocó bien arriesgándose a darle a Rebecca, pero sin más opción, disparó. La bala impacto justo en un tramo de la lengua larga de la criatura a unos centímetros del tobillo de Rebecca, el pedazo de la lengua que sostenía al la chica cayo al suelo y el monstruo lanzo un chillido muy agudo de dolor, retrajo sus lenguas y empezó a huir con dirección a la puerta del elevador mientras David y León cambiaban el cargador de sus armas, pero la criatura abrió las puertas del elevador con las garras y dio un salto a la cuerda de acero que sostenía el elevador y la trepo ágilmente hacia arriba, perdiéndose en el oscuro túnel del elevador.

— ¿Que demonios era eso? — dijo exaltado León aun apuntando a la puerta del elevador que se cerró mecánicamente, enseguida bajo su arma.

— Parecía una mutación de licker — esclareció Rebecca recogiendo su Beretta.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó David a la chica y esta asintió con una sonrisa que sorprendió a David. Aun después de trabajar con ella tanto tiempo y que ella hubiera demostrado una gran capacidad como cualquier integrante, nuevo o veterano de los STARS, aun así no la dejaba de ver como una especie de hermana menor y cada que la veía salir de un peligro mortal le sorprendía la cordura que la chica demostraba.

— Debemos avisar a los otros que esa cosa esta rondando por el hotel — dictó León y como si hubiese respondido a su llamado Robert habló por una especie altavoces por todo el hotel de una manera muy suave y gentil a comparación con otro tipo de altavoces que distorsionan el sonido y el volumen es necesariamente más alto para que se entienda lo que se habla, pero este no.

— Ya los escuché. Todos con mucho cuidado una criatura que a ganado el concurso de Miss Universo ronda por el complejo. Michael, Jill, vigilen cada paso que den, no puedo ver a la criatura en el ducto de los elevadores del lado norte del edificio, estén todos muy atentos y síganse comunicando por los radios ya que yo no los escucho muy bien con los micrófonos del hotel, pero yo les hablare por aquí. Les recomendaría también a todos que usen los elevadores del lado sur aunque tardemos un poco más. David, León, Rebecca, no hay nada más en ese piso, suban al próximo y creo que es bien obvio que la prioridad de la misión cambio: ahora tenemos que ahuyentar o eliminar a esa criatura si de verdad vamos a descansar aquí y en lo personal después de tanto no pienso abandonar este hotel antes de echarme una buena siesta.

La noche llegó y la criatura aun rondaba por el hotel con libertad. Lso chicos ya casi terminaban todo su inspección sin más contratiempos, pero les incomodaba mucho el hecho de no encontrar al monstruo, pues si no lo hacían tendrían que seguir con la misión de eliminarlo, pero también era incomodo tener que pensar en enfrentarlo tarde o temprano porque no se veía como algo a lo que se manejara muy fácilmente, además estaba herido lo cual podía ser favorecedor o al contrario, ya que o estaba herido y débil o herido y muy enojado y perder la punta de una de las dos lenguas seguramente representaría la segunda opción, todo esto sin contar que todos menos Michael estaban, casi, en estado de sonámbulos, a tal grado de que John y Robert dejaron pasar varias oportunidades de hacer una de sus malas bromas lo cual era realmente alarmante.

Michael y Jill subían en el elevador a su penúltima destinación, el último piso del hotel y luego irían a la terraza del hotel. Michael se había mostrado con Jill muy amable, pero con una especie de timidez y seriedad que hacían reír mucho a Jill, pero de alguna manera, que ella no entendía muy bien, quería conocerlo mejor y aunque se divirtiera haciendo sufrir a Michael de esa manera si así seguía nunca lo conocería de verdad y ella sabía que él jamás tomaría la iniciativa.

— Y… ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? — inquirió Jill tratando de abrir un tema.

Michael frunció el ceño y por primera vez volteó a ver a Jill a los ojos sin ponerse rojo como tomate, pues estaba tratando de entender la pregunta y el porque de esta mientras sentía mariposas en al barriga.

— ¿Perdón?

— Si ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? — repitió ella con una sensación rara en el estomago.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — se extraño Mike.

— ¿Qué tiene? Que estemos en esta situación no significa que no podamos conocernos mejor, o al menos podríamos despejarnos un poco de toda esta preocupación.

— Es la naranja — respondió Michael al fin.

— A mí me gusta la mora — dijo Jill.

— ¿Cómo te puede gustar la mora? — preguntó Mike por primera vez hablando sin pena con Jill.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Que es muy sucia y mancha la ropa.

— Oh, perdona si no te gusta porque al príncipe le manchan sus ropas reales — dijo en tono burlón Jill y Michael la vio con el ceño fruncido, luego los dos rieron.

Michael se sintió muy bien en compañía de Jill, era como si llenara un espacio vacío que nadie más había llenado en su vida, no lo podía explicar. Pero era muy agradable.

— ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? — esta vez fue Mike el que preguntó.

Jill pensó un momento.

— Una película Italiana-romántica llamada Il Postino — respondió ella — ¿La tuya?

— En realidad… me gusta la de Muline Rouge —contestó con cierto tono apenado.

Enseguida las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y los nervios volvieron a invadir a los chicos, subieron sus armas y caminaron pero el largo pasillo de las suites, era uno solo y largo con solo ocho puertas a los lados pues las suites eran enormes y de dos plantas cada una, pero según Robert ya solo tenían que revisar una habitación que tenía un huésped antes del desastre. Era el último el penúltimo del lado derecho, una de las cuatro lujosas suites presidenciales.

Un rechinido ahogado de metales se escuchó antes de que Jill y Michael llegaran a la suite, provenía de lado norte, provenía de los elevadores. Michael y Jill apuntaron hacia esa dirección, el muchacho, aun sabiendo que Jill era más que capaz de defenderse, por puro reflejo se puso un paso delante de Jill y cruzó el brazo izquierdo frente a ella de forma protectora. El rechinido volvió a escucharse, esta vez con más claridad y dureza, enseguida la puerta del centro de los elevadores empezó a moverse y una criatura la abrió con las garras desde adentro. Era exactamente la misma criatura que había atacado a Robert, pero esta vez estaba acompañada de un licker.

Michael y Jill comenzaron a disparar sin detenerse y ambas criaturas saltaron ágilmente por las paredes y techos esquivando las balas con rapidez, se estaban acercando a ellos. Michael supo que Jill sabia defenderse sola, pero si esas cosas la atrapaban nunca se perdonaría…

— ¡Cúbreme! — dijo el chico poniéndole su arma en la mano izquierda a Jill que siguió disparando mientras la daba una mirada desconcertada de un segundo a Michael que saco su espada.

— ¡No lo hagas! — gritó la chica, pero era muy tarde, Mike ya se había lanzado a correr contra las criaturas y aunque ella tomaba en cuenta lo que le habían hecho no lo había visto en combate y pensó que era un suicidio. Sin más opción la chica continuó disparando cubriendo a Mike, pero cuando ya no hubiera balas…

Mike corrió hacia el licker que esquivó un disparo de Jill, pero disparó su lengua hacia su brazo y lo inmovilizo con una fuerza impresionante, con una explosión de fuerza Michael dio un gritó y retrajo el brazo tirando del licker que quedo inmóvil en el suelo. Ya no había disparos, pero Mike no se dio cuenta mientras le cortaba la cabeza al monstruo que sometió, luego miró hacia todos lados buscando al otro monstruo, sin embargo la criatura no había sido estúpida y no cayó en la trampa de Michael y mientras el licker lo atacaba el monstruo fue por Jill. La chica se había quedado sin munición y estaba cambiando de cargadores mientras corría hacia los elevadores. El monstruo saltó como tigre a su presa, pero no fue bien calculado porque solo logro aventar a Jill, ella trastabilló y cayó de clavado a la puerta abierta del elevador. Mike se movió más rápido de lo que jamás habría creído aun con sus habilidades y logró salvar a Jill.

La muchacha tomo con fuerza el mango de la espada que Michael le tendió, miró hacia abajo columpiándose en el aire, sintió un pánico como jamás había sentido y se aferró aun con más fuerza a la empuñadura de la espada que la sostenía. Cerró los ojos y pensó que de verdad no quería morir, no así, luego sintió una gota de algo en el antebrazo y abrió los ojos mirando hacia arriba, la espada estaba escurriendo en sangre roja desde la punta hasta el mango y goteando sin control, Jill miró las manos de Mike y experimentó un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad, opacando el deseo de no morir y el miedo. El muchacho sostenía la punta de la espada afilada con ambas manos, estaba sangrando por las profundas cortadas que representaba tomar la espada con tanta fuerza para sostener a Jill, tenia cerrados los ojos y estaba gimoteando ahogadamente y en cuanto ella soltó un lamento de culpa, él abrió los ojos y la miro, la cara de la chica era de culpabilidad y tristeza y una especie de resignación…

— ¡No¡Ni lo pienses¡No te sueltes! — exclamó Michael frenéticamente, luego escucho un gruñido a su espalda y vio a la criatura acercándose con calma, como si disfrutara ver al muchacho sufrir, su lengua se paseaba de un lado a otro saboreando la carne que probaría pronto. Jill también escuchó el gruñido y Michael volvió a voltear con ella.

— Mejor yo que ambos — dijo la chica soltándose poco a poco.

— ¡No¡Jamás! — Michael tenía una lagrima en la cara.

El monstruo atacó. Los segundos pasaron con mucha lentitud, cada milésima de segundo pareció una vida entera. Michael vio como Jill se soltó y como el monstruo se la abalanzaba encima, él subió las piernas y aventó al monstruo hacia el cable del elevador mientras daba una vuelta en al aire y se clavó hacia el vació para salvar a Jill. No sabía cómo haría para que ambos sobrevivieran, pero no lo pensó un segundo. El monstruo en un intento por no caer desgarro con sus potentes garras el cable de acero que sostenía al elevador pisos abajo y el cable se trozó dejándolo caer. Michael logro tomar la mano derecha de Jill pues la izquierda aun sostenía la espada, se tomó del cable rotó y se mantuvo así, estaba a la merced del monstruo que se había recuperado rápidamente y trepado unas cuantas vigas y ahora asomaba hacia Mike con la lengua rozándole la cara y cuando se lanzó hacia él, el contrapesó del elevador le cayó encima y se lo llevó al vació con todo su peso. Enseguida se escucho en los pisos de abajo el estruendo del elevador haciéndose añicos en el suelo con una fuerza que agitó toda la estructura, seguido del choque de contrapeso.

Michael se quedó colgando por el cable de acero tomado con fuerza y con Jill sosteniéndose a su mano con nervio, temblando. Las puertas abiertas del elevador estaban a unos dos metros de Michael, el cable de acero estaba cediendo fácilmente pues no tenia de donde sostenerse y a cada segundo bajaban más y más, pero habría un momento en que se soltara y ellos también caerían. El chico lanzó un grito y con una fuerza tremenda de los brazos logro lanzar a Jill hacia el suelo firme del penúltimo piso donde cayó secamente y se levanto con rapidez dejando en el suelo la espada y tratando de hallar una forma de cómo ayudar a Michael incluso antes de pararse y volver a todos sus sentidos. El cable se soltó y Michael aún seguía colgado de él, pero con un último esfuerzo dio un salto y cayo unos centímetros debajo de la puerta abierta donde estaba Jill. Se tomó de una tubería de metal al mismo tiempo que el último extremo del cable de acero le hacia una cortada en todo el brazo izquierdo, después de unos segundos en que se quedo inmóvil trepó con brazos y piernas ayudado por Jill.

Cuando estuvo a salvo se dejó caer en el suelo descansando y respirando agitadamente, ya había pasado.

— ¡¿Demonios que pasa ahí?! — se escucho en el hotel la voz de Robert y en el radio los gritos desesperados de Marissa y la voz de David.

Mike sacó flojamente el radio y habló:

— Un percance con ese hijo de puta de dos lenguas y su hijo pero puedo decir que ya no serán un problema.

— Eso es bueno, pero ¿están Jill y tú bien? — inquirió Robert.

— Solo tenemos unas cuantas lesiones superficiales, pero viviremos, necesitamos el antivirus y unas cuantas vendas — respondió Michael.

—Eso será un problema si los necesitas ya. Veras el sistema de seguridad bloqueo los elevadores y los detuvo en el piso en que más cerca estuvieran, me tomara una media hora en restablecer el sistema de los elevadores que sigan funcionando, por lo que les deberé el antivirus un rato, pero en todas las habitaciones hay un botiquín medico más que completo, te lo aseguro, así que les abriré la habitación novecientos seis y ahí nos esperaran — explicó Robert y enseguida se escuchó que el seguro de la puerta con el numero 906 se abría con un ligero _click_ — por cierto nuestros amigos lenguas-largas estaban entrando y saliendo por un ducto en la azotea pero ya lo asegure, por lo que no hay más peligro

— Solo has que el antivirus llegue antes de una hora, Robert, ya casi es hora de mi inyección —dijo Michael mientras se paraba junto a Jill y abría la puerta de la habitación.

Era muy bonita y lujosa, con gustos modernos, completamente limpia y ordenada, de colores rústicos y muy grandes, de dos pisos con una vista preciosa de la ciudad que incluso te engañaba, pues parecía que no había pasado nada en la ciudad, que todo estaba bien, pero lamentablemente no era así. Era como un apartamento, tenía tres baños dos habitaciones una cocina muy completa, incluso cuarto de lavado a pesar de que había servició de lo mismo en los días buenos del hotel.

— Oh, si, hay ropas nuevas en los cajones, de muy buena marca y el sistema las cobrara a tu cuenta si no te importa — bromeó Robert esta vez por el radio, pues parecía que dentro de las habitaciones no había bocinas.

— Me agrada este hotel — comentó Mike — Yo tomare un baño para limpiar mis heridas¿estas seguro que el agua es servible aquí?

— En lo absoluto, el sistema de este hotel me dice incluso si el agua en los tanques esta en mal estado, no te preocupes — aclaró Robert con completa calma.

— Te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo, Jill, también tienes heridas y lo ultimo que querríamos es alguna estúpida infección que nos pueda matar — dijo Michael y Jill asintió con la cara triste — ¿Qué pasa?

— Es solo que me siento mal por lo de hace un rato, después de que me lanzara la vacio fuiste por mi y arriesgaste tu vida… — comentó la chica un poco abatida.

— Espera un momento, Jill — dijo él y la chica lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos; era la primera vez que la llamaba así —, lo que hiciste fue heroico y no estúpido, cómo creo que piensas y si me lo preguntas creo que fuiste muy valiente, demasiado de hecho además tu decidiste sacrificar tu vida que al mía y tu te sientes culpable porque te salvé pero si lo piensas yo lo único que hice fue también arriesgar mi vida lo cual no nos hace muy parecidos.

Jill se quedó mirando a Michael con el gesto un poco más apaciguado, pues él tenía facilidad de palabra y sabía siempre lo que decía, además de que se notaba que lo decía con sinceridad.

— Bien — asintió ella sonriendo de nuevo como siempre sonreía a Mike y el chico se sintió aliviado y muy atraído por ella aunque en ese momento no supo muy bien que era lo que sintió— entonces yo también tomaré un baño.

Ambos subieron la escalera al segundo piso y cada uno se metió a un cuarto que tenia cada uno baño propio, se sonrieron antes de cerrar las puertas.

Michael se desvistió y abrió las llaves de la ducha donde empezó a caer agua limpia y cristalina y por suerte también caliente. Michael se metió a la regadera aunque no fue completamente placentero pues le ardieron las heridas al contacto con el agua y luego con el jabón, pero una vez se acostumbró disfrutó mucho de la ducha tibia, pero lo que lo dejó paralizado fue cuando salió de la ducha y se enredó una toalla en la cintura mientras se miraba al espejo arriba del lavabo, ya no tenía heridas, en cuestión de diez minutos había desaparecido sin dejar una sola marca o cicatriz o seña de que habían estado ahí. Las de la cara, la de su brazo incluso las profundas cortadas que le había dejado la espada en las manos habían desaparecido por completo. Cuando la sorpresa pasó Michael salió del baño y buscó en el inmenso closet de la habitación por algo para ponerse. Recorrió a un lado la primera puerta y solo vio trajes de marca muy costosos y para altos ejecutivos, pensó que eran bonitos, pero un poco incómodos para matar muertos vivientes así que lo descartó por completo; vio en la segunda puerta y había corbatas de seda de todos colores y marcas también muy costosas, en la parte de abajo había zapatos finos de varias tallas y modelos, tampoco servía de nada; recorrió la ultima puerta que era un poco más grande que las otras dos y por fin vio lo que necesitaba aunque en menor cantidad y variedad que lo anterior: había chamarras, suertes, abrigos y zapatos deportivos, en cajones había pantalones vaqueros y de otros y varia playeras de diferentes colores. Sonrió y empezó a esculcar y a aventar por todas partes, al final escogió unos pantalones negros del tipo militar y luego unas botas también tipo militar, altas de cuero y suela gruesa y adecuada para el movimiento que tendría que seguro tendría que hacer después.

Justo en el instante que se terminó de abrochar las botas entró Jill al cuarto y sin tocar la puerta, Michael se paró y le sonrió y la chica se sonrojó, los papeles se habían invertido al parecer, Michael estaba desinhibido y Jill lo miraba con timidez y nerviosismo los cuales trataba de ocultar, ella lo vio y bajó si mirada a su musculoso cuerpo marcado y fuerte, luego volvió a verlo, a ver su sonrisa.

— Ehmm… lo siento, vuelvo después — dijo ella con la cabeza agachada.

Mike no supo porque se apenaba, no lo estaba viendo desnudo, solamente no tenia playera.

— No, está bien¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Michael mirando de pies a cabeza a la hermosa y esbelta Jill sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y con una blusa blanca, su pelo caía mojado sobre sus hombros y la belleza natural de su cara era como de otro mundo para Michael.

— Solo quería volver a agradecerte por lo que hiciste, me salvaste… — dijo Jill con una sonrisa que se dibujó sobre su cara de mármol unos segundos hasta que notó algo en Mike — ¿Q-que pasó con tus heridas?

La muchacha, muy sorprendida, se acerco y sin darse cuenta le tomó las manos al chico, mirando justo donde deberían de estar las profundas cortadas de la espada.

— Imposible…, no puede ser…, hace unos minutos estabas muy lastimado por todo el cuerpo ¿Dónde quedaron tus heridas?

— No lo sé, pero seguro tiene que ver con lo que me hicieron. Tal vez mie cuerpo, junto con el virus, hallaron una forma de curarme en cuestión de minutos… en realidad no lo sé… — respondió Michael.

Jill no respondió y siguió mirando de ojos bien abiertos a las manos del muchacho, era imposible de creer. La chica le miró los brazos y luego el torso, sin darse cuenta puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y empezó a tocarlo como si tocara y palpara una pared o una superficie cualquiera hasta que Mike hiso un pequeño ruidito con la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica y ella retiró sus manos en una decima de segundo y se sonrojó sin querer. Michael su chaleco antibalas y se lo puso antes de una playera negra.

— ¿No vas a dormir? — preguntó al fin Michael a Jill después de un rato.

— No, se escuchara tonto pero no puedo dormir de día, por más sueño que tenga, esperare hasta la noche — contestó ella mirando por la ventana hacia la destruida Nueva York.

La alarma del reloj de Michael sonó en ese instante, era hora del antivirus. Él apagó su alarma y lanzó un suspiro.

— Espero que lleguen rápido con ese antivirus… — dijo Michael mirando la hora y después a Jill que se había dado la vuelta para ver hacia la ventana, estaba de espaldas, Michael alcanzó a ver una cortada muy grande que ella tenía en la espalda desde debajo de la blusa casi hasta el cuello — ¿Estás bien?

Jill vio a Mike con el ceño fruncido sin saber a qué se refería con la pregunta, luego él señalo hacia su espalda y la chica cayó en cuenta de lo que decía.

— No en realidad no, no puedo curarme sola, necesito que Rebecca me dé una mano con esto, esta profunda y no es fácil alcanzarla para mí.

— ¿Quieres que te cure? — inquirió el chico y Jill lo miró sorprendida y extrañada, enseguida él agregó —: No, no, no pienses que es por otra cosa… es decir yo… tu estas… solo quiero ayudar… digo… pero si no lo deseas no lo haré.

— No, no te preocupes, acepto tu ayuda — dijo la chica con una sonrisa, de nuevo los papeles se invirtieron, Michael estaba apenado, era una clase de juego del que los dos formaban parte sin darse cuenta.

Mike asintió y corrió rápido al baño por el botiquín, llevó una venda y otras cosas para curar a Jill. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y se levantò la blusa de la parte de atrás.

Michael se sentó y vio la espalda de la chica, lo ponía muy nervioso, pues a diferencia de muchos hombres lo que a él más le gustaba en una mujer era una bonita espalda y la de Jill se llevaba el primer lugar a su gusto. La miro y movió las manos sin pensar de un lugar a otro, dispuesto a tocar a un segundo y el otro no y la retiraba, no sabía qué hacer, eso nunca le había pasado antes con nadie. Al fin Jill preguntó qué pasaba y para no quedar en ridículo Mike tuvo que concentrarse, mojó un algodón con alcohol y empezó a desinfectar la herida. Estaba temblando en el momento que le tocó la espalda. La herida era profunda y muy larga, pero no muy grave, ya había dejado de sangrar y solo había que vendarla para prevenir una infección, nada de otro mundo… _pero que hermosa es, su piel es tersa y… no, no, Michael estas temblando, concéntrate o vas a hacer el ridículo, vamos, solo es una espalda con una herida, una espalda como cualquiera… solo que la de ella es hermosa, musculosa y con los huesos en su posición perfecta, no puedo negar que Jill me gusta mucho, pero… demonios! Mike concentrate! CONCENTRATE!_

— ¿Michael¿Está todo bien? — preguntó preocupada la chica cuando sintió que Mike no se movía como si estuviera pasmado por alguna razón.

— Eh, si… si, solo pensaba, perdona — se disculpó y siguió limpiando la herida con nerviosismo.

Al final Michael llegó al cuello de Jill, donde estaba el último tramo de la cortada, Jill tomó su pelo y lo puso sobre un hombro para que no le estorbara a Michael que ya estaba temblando más que una licuadora encendida y en la máxima potencia. Jill no pudo evitar sentir el nerviosismo del muchacho así que en un acto que no pensó buscó la mano izquierda del chico y la estrujó. A él esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando sintió asimiló que eran las manos de seda de Jill, que ella le había tendido la mano y se la había estrechado, no puedo evitar sentir alegría y se le quitó el nerviosismo.

Enseguida se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la suite y luego varios pasos que subían las escaleras a los cuartos.

— ¡Michael, Jill, pónganse las ropas que viene gente! — se escucho la voz de John burlonamente unos segundos antes de empujar la puerta de el cuarto donde estaban Michael y Jill para abrirla completamente.

Todos se quedaron un poco en shock al ver que Jill tenía levantada la blusa en la parte de la espalda y Michael la tocaba, pero no vieron el algodón, ni el botiquín.

— De acuerdo, solo era una broma lo que venía diciendo — comentó John con el ceño fruncido.

Michael solo lanzó un bufido y enseño la herida y el algodón, todos parecieron soltar la respiración después de sostenerla un buen rato.

— Solo la estaba curando… — replicó Mike.

— ¿Solo eso? — inquirió Marissa disfrutando hacer sufrir a su hermano.

— Si, Marissa ¡Solo eso! — dijo Mike — Estábamos esperando a que llegara Rebecca para que ella la curara.

Michael se levantó y le pidió a Rebecca con la mirada que curara a Jill, ella pasó y se sentó a terminar la labor.

— ¿No vas a monitorear ya? — preguntó Michael viendo a Robert.

— A sí ya abrí todas las puertas de este piso y hay una estación más pequeña de monitoreo en cada piso, no hay problema, lo hare desde esta planta – respondió él.

— Bien, creo que es hora de que los que quieran vayan a descansar…

— Tu ya te diste un buen baño ¿verdad? Preguntó León, te envidió, yo quisiera dormirme ya, pero me siento asqueroso, solo revísenme en media hora quieren no vaya a ser que me quede dormido en la bañera — dijo León saliendo por la habitación y luego agregó mientras bajaba por las escaleras —. Estaré en la suite contigua por si me necesitan.

— Esperen un momento… — John miró a Jill, luego a Michael, luego a Jill y de regreso a Michael — Tu ya te bañaste, Michael y al parecer Jill también, ahora sí ya salió el peine (Expresión usada, al menos en México, para decir que ya todo está claro o que algo salió a la luz, se dio a conocer.) ¡ustedes dos se bañaron juntos!

— ¿Qué demo…¡No seas idiota! Por supuesto que no nos bañamos juntos, hay otro baño en el otro cuarto ¡SOLO LA ESTABA CURANDO¿Cuántas jodidas veces debo decírselos? — enloqueció Michael.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esta claro, entonces no te gusta Jill y ya…

— Yo no dije eso, demonios… — Mike se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se empezó a poner rojo mientras gritaba con el puño arriba — maldita sea, yo no quise… bueno si… pero no nos bañamos… bah, váyanse al demonio todos.

Todos se burlaron de Michael que se cruzo de brazos.

13


End file.
